


The Siberian

by SiberianRose



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Descent into Madness, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sex, Violence, Weddings, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-18 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianRose/pseuds/SiberianRose
Summary: In search of an ancient magic, Ran Fujimiya heads to the mountains after hearing there is a great oracle that may tell him where his destiny lay. Destiny takes many twists and turns, including meeting Ken Hidaka.Ken, longs for nothing more than a life filled with love but being the Siberian, a magical being shrouded in mystery, magic, madness, and violence has never helped.Neither expected to fall in love. Bound together in ways neither fully understand they are lead down the twisted rocky path destiny has set out for them.





	1. chapter 1

The Siberian 

Chapter 1 of 36(chapter count not final)

I do not own Weiss. The story is mine I just borrowed the boys for a bit of fun. 

*****

The floor groaned under the sure-footed stride of one Lord Ran of Fujimiya as he walked into the small inn nestled at the base of the Kreuz Mountains. The small inn was fairly empty except for two older men seated by a wide window with a game of some sort before them. A beast of a man stood behind the finely polished and gleaming bar counter cleaning mugs. Ran strode over to a small table by the wall where he pressed his back so he could constantly study the others in the room. The beast of a bar tender strode over, the boards underfoot groaning in protest of his weight but in no danger of giving way. 

For a small inn tucked into the small mountain town the place was remarkably clean and well kept much to Ran’s relief. So far his journey had been long and arduous though he knew as much was coming his way. His sister had foreseen such a journey and had warned him in advance. Things could have been much worse for him if not for her. He looked up to the bartender who gave him a bland look past his crooked nose that had been broken a time or three too many for it to ever heal properly. “What can I get ya?” The man asked his voice gruff but friendly enough. 

Ran’s stomach let out a hungry growl as the smell of roasting meat assaulted his nose. “A pint of ale, a plate of whatever you’re serving, a room for the night, and information on where I can find a guide to lead me through the mountains and into the tribe lands.” He said in a cool tone. The man gave a nod walking away coming back a short bit later with ale and a thing of fresh crusty bread that still had steam rising from the top and butter melting down the sides. 

“What do you need in the tribe lands?” The bar tender asked crossing muscled arms over an equally built chest. Ran flicked a finely arched crimson brow up at the man silently asking why it was any of his business. “I need to know why you’re goin’ so I can tell you which guide is best to get. Some guides know certain tribes better than others. Some paths are more dangerous than others and need a more specialized guide.” The bar keep said under the intense violet gaze of this stranger.  
“Ah.” Ran answered willing to relent. “I’m off to see Oracle.” He grumbled softly grabbing the bread and ripping off a piece biting into the pure perfection of it. It had been some weeks since he had such a luxury as fresh-baked bread and he suspected it would be a fair while before he could sample such delights again. 

“Why ever would you want to do a thing like that?” A new voice off to Ran’s right asked in a teasing tone that caused him to jump as a stranger slid into the seat next to him. The new stranger was a young man still covered in dust and grime from the road even if hands and face were clean. Bright aqua eyes turned in his direction locking with his. It was a rare man that could meet Ran’s gaze for any extent of time. This man held his gaze steadily until they both dropped them to the side.  
The man next to Ran gave off a primal wild sort of energy that spoke of danger and allure all at once. Letting his exotic violet eyes travel over the full length of the man next to him Ran felt his interest perked. A slim but well muscled body was wrapped in smooth golden skin. Warm brown locks that were kissed with burgundy and gold highlights framed a handsome but still boyish face. Then there were those eyes. The eyes were haunting. They were ferocious and captivating. As part of the whole package this stranger presented he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Then there was the fact that the young brunet had snuck up on him. That was not an easy task to accomplish. Ran had been trained as an assassin from a young age. He had been top of his class for many years until the magic spark finally ignited in him pointing his destiny in a different direction. 

The brunet pulled off a hunk of the bread lightly dabbing it in the melted butter watching Ran closely as he bit into it and chewed slowly. “Siberian. Usual?” The bar keep asked giving a name to the wild, dangerous energy the brunet was giving off. Siberians were huge sharp clawed wild cats that haunted the mountain ranges of their continent. The animals had been widely hunted for a time; prized for their pelts, claws, and potential magical gift they could bestow. The ‘Siberian’ as this man was called was the holder of the great gift that none had ever fully figured out how to claim but coveted as if it were the rarest gift in all the land. In many ways it was. Magic flowed through their land and would touch some while skip others. It was a useful tool that was more often used as a weapon. The Siberian was possibly the greatest weapon ever forged. Strength, speed, and endurance far greater than that of a normal human, unnatural healing abilities, and heightened senses were all hallmarks of a Siberian. What made them truly special was their complete immunity to all magic. There had been fifteen recorded Siberians in the past 500 years of their history. However, they largely remained a mystery to all. Ran knew of only one living Siberian. “Ken Hidaka?” He asked watching the brunet’s face closely.  
A surprised smile curved Ken’s lips as the crimson haired stranger said his name. There was something sumptuous about the redhead’s voice that tingled down Ken’s spine. “You know me?” He asked still nibbling on the bread watching the redhead before him. There were many who knew the title of ‘Siberian’ and what it meant. There were few who knew his actual name.

“Of you. Omi Tsukiyono is a dear friend to my brother-in-law and is residing in his household. He’s spoken of you.” Ran watched as emotions flickered over the brunet’s face. The Siberian was unguarded, and his face likely would reveal most lies. When the brunet smiled at him with a fond warmth, he knew this man was who he said; Ken Hidaka, the Siberian.

“I haven’t seen Omi in ages. Is he doing good?” Ken asked eager to hear any news even on his most distant of friends. When he got a nod from the redhead, he gave a grin. “I do believe you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name. I don’t know yours.” He said with a small smile to the stunning redhead before him.  
“Lord Ran Fujimiya.” Ran answered greedily drinking in the sight of the brunet before him. He had thought it was only the wild energy of the brunet that drew him in until he saw the sweet innocent smile. There was something about that smile that was far more captivating. 

“So, Lord Fujimiya, what takes you to the Oracle?” Ken asked smiling at the barkeep as plates of food were set before them. He turned his attention back to the redhead his gaze curious. 

Ran’s lips narrowed slightly unwilling to share all his secrets; but there was something about the brunet that made him eager to answer. Ken’s face was open and honest. He found himself trusting the man without question. “The lost hall of magic. Another Seer told me, that he could tell me where to start.”  
Giving a nod turning to his meal Ken started to eat considering things. It was late summer swiftly giving way to fall where winter would be hard on its heels. “It will not be an easy journey. This is not the best time of the year to travel. These mountains can be dangerous. My normal fee includes room and food for the night, cost of supplies for travel, and four silver for the trip there and for the return trip here. For a friend of Omi, I’ll wave fee of silver. Do we have a deal?” Ken asked offering the redhead his hand. 

Ran gave a small nod of agreement taking the brunet’s hand in his own giving it a shake. He knew getting a guide would be expensive. He had planned accordingly. However, this was a twist he hadn’t expected. The mountain passes were dangerous. Traversing them with a stranger could even be more so. Guides charged for their services as a guide and protector. Ken’s price of four silver pieces was higher than Ran had hoped but it was reasonable for the ‘Siberian’. The brunet waving that fee entirely was unusual and kind. 

“If it makes things easier on you, we can share a room for the night.” Ken said eating happily. It wasn’t like him to wave his fee, not even for a friend of a friend. There was something about the redhead. Ran, was beautiful that was true enough. It was more than the redhead’s beauty that made him act so rashly. There was something about the fire haired lord that made Ken want Ran. He wanted to protect the lovely redhead. He wanted to mark him, claim him. He wanted to surrender himself into those lovely hands with those long strong fingers. He wanted to be protected. He had never felt that before. It frightened and thrilled him in equal parts.  
“Hn.” Ran agreed. Ken intrigued him. The brunet was powerful, that much was true. He was also innocent and unguarded. Those qualities were oddly endearing. Ken also sucked you in with those big aqua eyes and that sweet boyish charm. Ran found himself wanting Ken. 

***** 

Once they gathered their needed supplies and stowed them away Ran rented a single room with two beds. Ken was kind in sparing him the expense of a second room. It seemed the brunet thrived on kindness. Ran had seen a little girl trip and fall and before she could cry Ken had her scooped up in his arms placing a late blooming flower in her hair making her giggle and smile. Then an elderly woman had been struggling to carry a heavy sack of goods. The brunet had walked over taken it with a grin and helped her carry it home as she used his arm for support to shuffle off. The children in the village swarmed around the brunet as if he was some mystical piper. The brunet would buy them snacks, toys, or join in games with them. It was charming. Ran found himself wanting Ken a little more. He wasn’t yet sure if he liked the brunet, but desire was a whole other monster. He did desire Ken Hidaka. 

Dropping his bag on a chair by the window Ken sat heavily undoing the laces on his boots pulling them off. He wiggled his toes in relief for a second then stood pulling off his leather vest then his shirt. He stretched languidly feeling worn down. 

Seeing Ken without a shirt for the first time was interesting. Ran had known Ken had broad shoulders but the pure nearly flawless beauty of the brunet was mildly unexpected. Ken’s golden skin was smooth and looked soft as silk. The brunet’s muscles would put the finely crafted statues of the great heroes of old to shame. He wanted to run his fingers over that silken skin and put to memory every peak and valley of that lean muscled form. The tight simple black leather trousers Ken wore showed off long toned legs he wanted wrapped about him. Ken’s body was made for sin. When the brunet stood and stretched Ran noticed a few things. One thing he noticed about the brunet was the strange weapon strapped to those supple thighs. The other was the four long thick scars that ran from Ken’s right shoulder down to the left hip. 

The touch of slightly rough calloused fingers against the scars on his back made Ken gasp. He felt a shudder travel down his spine as a deep desire started pooling in his heart and in his groin. He swallowed hard trying to keep his breathing even as he imagined what Ran’s lovely long pale fingers looked like against his golden skin. He had to try very hard not to think about what Ran’s pale creamy skin would feel like under his fingers. He had to try very, very hard not to think about what Ran’s lips would taste like. There was something in him that desired the redhead in every possible way. He rarely desired anyone, much less someone he hardly knew. He had too much to lose. 

The need to touch Ken surprised Ran as he gently traced over those silvery scars on that golden hued flesh. The scars looked old. It was a bit shocking how old they looked considering how young the brunet looked. “How old are you?” He asked his voice deeper and huskier than he had ever heard it. He was close enough to smell the unique sweet fragrance coming off of Ken. Desire was clouding his judgment slightly as his hands teased over that broad strong back down to the narrow hip. He lightly trailed his lips over Ken’s skin from the curve of the strong shoulder to the tempting juncture of the brunet’s long lovely neck. He felt drunk with desire. Ken’s scent was heady and intoxicating. 

“Twenty-two. How old are you?” Ken asked his voice meek his body taunt like the string of a fiddle that had been over tuned and was ready to snap. Ran’s breath was hot and moist against his ear as the redhead pressed closer and Ken could feel his heat. This was dangerous. He knew it. He also wanted to give in and forget about all he could lose if he did. 

“I just turned twenty-five. How long have you had these?” Ran asked tracing over the scars once again from shoulder to hip. His fingers strayed over Ken’s hip pulling the brunet a tad closer to him. Ken let out a small little whimper as his thumb gently rubbed the top of the hip bone then lightly up the brunet’s taught stomach. He wanted to let his hands fully explore the brunet’s lovely body. He wanted to bite down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and lay claim to the beautiful man before him. He didn’t know what was stopping him. Normally if he desired someone he would sleep with them. He could have an easy fling with Ken on their little adventure into the tribe lands. It would be so easy to cut ties with the brunet once he had seen the Great Oracle. He wasn’t sure he wanted to let the stunning man go.  
“Did you know Siberian’s mate for life?” Ken blurted out trying so hard to think of anything but how badly he wanted to give into Ran. He was trying hard not to think about how badly he wanted the redhead’s hands all over him. His eyes were fluttering as Ran’s hands traveled over his stomach and hips. “The cats. They mate for life. They find one mate and stick with them until one of them dies. If someone hurts their mate, they’ll hold a grudge and hunt them down. They have good memories but they are willing to forgive. I got those scars when I was seven. I was bringing water back from the well when I was attacked from behind. I had a little hunting knife I found in the woods I kept with me always. I remember pain and blood. The scent of it was thick in the air, this coppery tang that tainted everything. I remember fear and panic. Then there is nothing but red. Warm red that covered me from head to toe as I fought with everything I had.” He muttered the story of how he became a Siberian calming his desire. His desire cooled further as Ran backed off but he went on telling his story staring out at nothing not daring to look at the redhead yet. “I killed it. I don’t know how. I just know I killed it. It was big and heavy its dead body crushing me as I cried and stabbed and fought. When I was free, I saw the second one, its mate. It rushed me. We were close to the well, and I ducked and it over jumped falling down into the well’s depths. The water was deep, and it was winter so the surrounding stones were icy and slick. I peered over the edge as the cat fought to swim. Its body was almost too big for the little well and it was having trouble moving. Having trouble staying alive. I screwed up all my courage and made a loop with the rope and caught a paw. I started pulling and pulling with all my might. The crank bar was groaning with the effort. The cat in the well had enough freedom with my help it was able to climb out. It shook the water off and went dashing into the woods. It didn’t kill me for killing its mate because I saved it. At least that is my theory. I think the one that attacked me was sick. It likely wouldn’t have lived long. They are fairly timid animals. It wouldn’t have attacked unless it was sick.” 

Ran took a step back when Ken started telling the story and he saw the brunet relax slightly. He shook his head unable to get the heady sweet scent of the brunet to leave him as he listened on. He sank into one of the beds, Ken casting a glance to him every now and again. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He said referring to his rather brash action that prompted him into molesting Ken. “You were so young. What were your parents doing letting you out alone like that?” He asked. His parents had been wonderful people. They had doted on him and his sister until the day they died in a fire set by a man he loathed. His father would never have allowed him to venture out and fetch water by himself in the woods. Especially if they lived in the mountains. 

“My mother was from the tribes. My father was from the northern cities. To marry my mother they had to move to the mountains separate from both worlds yet also close. They had me and we were happy for a time. At least I thought we were. Then when I was six, my mother got sick. Her illness progressed rapidly. She died not long after she became ill. Then one morning a few months later I woke up and my father was gone. He was just gone. It wasn’t all that uncommon for him to leave, he was a trader between the tribes and the cities. Normally he would tell me when he was leaving. I have no idea what happened to him. I lived on my own a while. We had enough food stores to last the winter. I was too young to fully understand, so I told myself to be brave and wait for my father. I thought he would at least be back by my birthday, which is, just around the solstice. I thought he had left to get me a gift to cheer me up after my mother’s death. It was only a week or two after he left and travel in the winter is very slow and dangerous. I could be brave and wait. Then I got attacked the day after I turned seven. I lost a lot of blood and had a terrible fever when the other Siberian came and found me. I think it knew I was dying and wanted to save me after I had saved her from the well. I remember her picking me up in her mouth. I could feel her sharp teeth and hot mouth but I was too weak to even scream. She must have carried me miles and miles like that through the heavy winter snow, down mountain passes, until we reached the tribe lands. All while she was pregnant. She dropped me near the closest tribe where they treated my wounds. When I woke up, I was thee human Siberian. Come spring a few men came with me to find the little cabin in the woods. They found the body of the cat I killed, it was still more or less preserved due to the snow and cold. They then helped me skin it and take its claws as was my right. Their claws never go dull. Then they took me back to the tribes and everyone did a little to help raise me, even if they all feared me. Mostly I stuck to my little cabin in the mountains.” Ken talked on his tone absent. He hadn’t told many this story, he hadn’t told any this story, not the full story. He had no idea why he was trusting this stranger with his story. He trusted Ran. He didn’t know why. 

Taking off the claws from the holsters that were strapped around his thighs Ken tossed them to the redhead. Ran caught the claws easily looking them over, those long lovely fingers running over the weapon. He watched as Ran tested how sharp they were as a bead of crimson the same shade of the redhead’s hair rolled along the pale skin. His claws were tossed back to him and he caught them with an easy cat like grace. “Those are from the cat I killed. They are still just as sharp as they were the day they swiped down my back and turned me into what I am.” Ken snorted staring at the floor. He cast a look to Ran wondering what the redhead was thinking. Ran wore a look in those violet eyes that Ken couldn’t read. He was so used to seeing fear, pity, or disgust in the eyes of others. He didn’t see any of those emotions in the haunting violet eyes. He did see a considerable amount of lust. He felt a hot blush darken his cheeks. He ducked his head hiding his face under his bangs. 

Ken’s cute little blush and shy demeanor made Ran want to do depraved things to the sexy brunet. “You are rather incredible.” Ken’s sweet little blush darkened and those big aqua eyes peered at him from under those long bangs. He wanted to do very, very depraved things to Ken. Instead, he pulled out his sword lightly holding it out to the brunet who gave him that cute little puzzled head tilt. Extremely depraved things. He wanted to do extremely depraved things to Ken. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pouncing the sexy creature. 

Gingerly lifting the sword from Ran’s hands Ken looked over the item carefully. It was lighter and thinner than the broad swords he was used to. Only one sharpened edge gleamed in the light. He gave it a few experimental swings listening to it whistle through the air. He handed it back to Ran giving the redhead an eager, curious look. 

“My master gave me this as a gift.” Ran whispered softly unable to keep anything from that warm open gaze. “It is from an island off the main continent. The steel is melted then poured into fine ribbons where it is then folded over and over to make the blade lighter and stronger. He gave it to me after my parents were killed in a fire. I was sixteen. It was a gift so I could protect my sister. She’s a Seer. She is now married to a young Duke who does a far better job protecting her than I ever could. They are madly in love and very happy together. That is all I ever wanted for her.” He muttered. His tale wasn’t nearly as violent or as painfully lonely as Ken’s but he felt the need to share with the brunet. He wasn’t good at opening up to people but he felt he needed to give Ken something in return for the honesty the brunet showed. 

Ran was a little awkward, but he was trying, which made Ken happy. He searched for the right words to say for a moment knowing well how his mouth often got ahead of his brain. It was safer if he took a moment to think of things. “I think it is hard to lose your parents at any age. You are a good brother. I’ve seen men I thought were good abandon their sisters to a fate worse than death. You’ll have to tell me more about her some other time. For now, we need rest. We’ll have a long few weeks of hard travel ahead of us. Good night.” Ken said flopping down in the opposite bed pulling the blankets up around his shoulders. 

A small smile curved Ran’s lips at Ken’s kindness. It was hard to lose your parents. The brunet didn’t offer pity just a kind empathy for their shared loss. He also enjoyed being called a good brother. He thought back to Aya’s words when she told him he’d meet someone that would change things for him. He didn’t believe her at first. With Ken he was starting to. The brunet triggered something inside of him. It made him want to be forthright and honest. He wanted to divulge his darkest secrets to the brunet. It was something he had never felt with anyone before, not even his sister. He felt Ken would keep his secrets safe. He felt he wouldn’t be judged for them. He felt Ken could accept him. He watched as Ken shifted around slightly getting comfortable. “Good night, Ken.” He said softly extinguishing the flickering flame of the oil lamp that sat on a small stand between their beds. He lay down staring into the darkness thinking of Ken as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was of how strange it was for him to fall asleep next to a stranger he felt oddly at home with.


	2. Chapter 2

The first creeping fingers of dawn’s colors were just starting to touch the dark velvet sky when Ken woke with a jolt. A shudder ran through his body as his heart raced in his chest. Sweat trickled down his spine, beading along his brow. There was a hunger in him. A deep dark, depraved kind of hunger to watch someone die at his hands. He wanted to revel in their blood and pain as he watched the light fade from their eyes. He wanted to vomit at that thought. He let out a small breathy laugh. He knew this day was coming. He had known it for a long time. Nearly every human Siberian fell into madness. They gave into blood lust. He had held out longer than many of the others that had been like him; he knew the truth. He was going mad. Soon, maybe in a year or two, he’d be killed by the men of the tribe if he didn’t kill himself first. He let out a heavy sigh running a hand through his hair. He had heard of a few of those like him that managed to stave off the blood lust by finding what some would call a mate. He called it an anchor. Someone to keep him in line, keep him tied to the good things of this world. For some reason his eyes drifted to the sleeping redhead. Even in the dim light, he could make out the fine proud features. He shook it off. Standing he started to dress and get ready for their trip. He’d fetch breakfast then come and wake Ran. 

*****   
Ran woke as the door creaked softly and the smell of food teased him from the blissful folds of slumber. He hadn’t slept that well in ages. He sat up stretching blinking at Ken who was already fully dressed and packed, setting food on the small table. There was ham, eggs, thick slices of bread with fresh butter, and roasted vegetables. The brunet gave him a warm smile he could barely make out in the pallid light of dawn. He got up swiftly washing from the basin of steaming water then getting dressed. He longed for a bath because he knew full well it would be awhile before he had the luxury but he could almost feel Ken’s need to get going. He wouldn’t stall the brunet. He was also eager to get a move on. He sat down at the table and started digging into the small feast before him. Their rations were substantial, and he was sure between the two of them they would be able to dig up roots and catch hares but food on the road could be scarce during the best of times. The narrow mountain passages rarely made for the best of times. It was best to eat heartily while he could. He was sure their travels would be long and rough, Ken had warned him of as much. 

Giving a small pleased nod Ken helped himself to the breakfast set before them. He had wheedled a half dozen hard-boiled eggs from the innkeeper to take along with them. He felt he should surprise Ran with that news later. He was glad the redhead seemed to be eager to get on the road and was eating his fill without cajoling. He had taken a few travelers through the mountains who did not understand what they were getting themselves into. He usually had to demand that they eat well while they could. It seemed Ran was preparing for the worst. The redhead was smart to do so. Once they had fully stuffed themselves and packed up whatever left-overs, there were to be had, they were off. 

It took a good hour to reach the first slow rise into the mountains. Ran felt as if he had over eaten but he knew he’d be grateful for such a thing in an hour or two. His cloak was wrapped about his shoulders but the sun was slowly banishing the cold of the night. It surprised him when Ken veered off with a short order for him to stay on the path then vanished into the trees. He assumed the brunet needed to relieve himself. He didn’t think that was a half bad idea. He took two steps from the path into a small shrub heeding the call of nature. Then he was back on the path walking slowly waiting for Ken who appeared in front of him holding up a handful of weeds in triumph. He gave the brunet a confused look. Ken broke one of the thick stalks causing a milky substance to seep from the broken stem that Ken then put on his hands then rubbed on Ran’s face. The action surprised the redhead. “What are you doing?” He snapped taking a step from the brunet. 

“The air up here is thinner, in another hour we’ll lose the comfortable cover provided by the trees and early morning. Your fair lovely skin will burn to a crisp. This will prevent that from happening. I didn’t think of it at first until I saw the tips of your ears starting to turn pink. I knew there was a rather large cluster of this plant nearby. I just didn’t remember exactly where so I had to go find it.” Ken said grinning as he rubbed the milky liquid over Ran’s rather pretty nose then on the slightly pink tips of his ears. The redhead gave him a small confused look but nodded letting him finish the application.

Ran knew full well he could use the minor sun protection spell he had found in an old book buried in his house. He had used it before but he oddly liked Ken’s willingness to care for him.   
Once the Ran’s pale creamy skin was fully slathered Ken took a step back wiping the remains on his face. His naturally tanned skin that he inherited from his mother offered him some protection but not enough in the higher altitudes where the air was thin and the sun beat down with unrelenting force. He grinned at Ran then turned and started walking. His almost instant attachment to the rather quiet redhead puzzled him. Others often called him overly friendly, naïve, and trusting. However, he often was kept and kept himself at arms' length from people. Much like the cats, the human Siberians mated for life. They bonded forever to one person. That was a lot for someone to take on. It was more when they realized they were the one thing that could keep the Siberian from slipping into complete madness. It was why Ken, as innocent as he was in a lot of respects, kept people at arms' length. He didn’t want to burden others with his problems. Ran was different. He wanted to pull Ran close and never let go. He wanted to let Ran in completely. It was very confusing for him. 

***** 

Ran was grateful for the large breakfast they ate as the daylight started to fade toward night. They had been walking all day. His feet were tired, and he was hungry but not nearly as hungry as he would be if he hadn’t eaten so well. Ken chattered endlessly. Ran couldn’t say he minded much. He was used to the quiet and solitude he largely imposed upon himself. Ken’s chatter was different. It was soothing. It was educational. Ken knew these mountains like the back of his hands. He knew various plants and if they could use them for potions, poisons, or poultices. He knew what healing properties they had. He knew some that could give you rather vivid hallucinations and others that would help you settle into a state of drugged bliss. Ken knew all the various bird species of the area and could mimic a fair number of calls. The brunet knew what danger signs to look out for to make sure narrow rock ledges wouldn’t crumble below them. Ran found it all very fascinating. He also enjoyed the fact that Ken didn’t expect him to talk, or even to listen. He thought the brunet was very lonely and was just happy to have a companion so he needed to fill the silence. Ran couldn’t help but wonder how much silence Ken had suffered. It seemed the brunet was a very social being unlike himself. Ran let Ken talk. He listened and responded when he felt like it or when he felt it was needed. He was glad Ken was his guide. 

Squinting at the slowly setting sun with his hand shielding his eyes Ken gave a small pleased huff. Ran was fit, so they had made surprisingly good time. They were several kilometers further along than he had planned on but they were still two kilometers behind where they needed to be if they wanted a good spot to make camp for the night. They could make camp here but this area could be dangerous. He considered his options then turned to the redhead who was taking the brief break as a time to sit and rest. It wasn’t a bad idea for the most part. Sadly Ken usually had boundless energy and could walk for hours and hours more well into the night without tiring. He had to adapt to be a good guide and learn what others could and could not handle. “We could make camp here for the night but this area can be tricky. If we walk a few more kilometers, there is a good spot to make camp. I’ll leave the choice to you.” He said giving a small shrug. Ran didn’t look that tired, but he wasn’t always the best judge. 

“It would be better if we went on if this area is tricky. I know these mountains can be dangerous in the dark but I trust your judgment.” Ran murmured lowly. He was almost shocked to find that he trusted Ken’s judgment. There were so few people he trusted at all. His sister and his brother-in-law were two of the few. His sword master, Shion, was another. Yuushi, his former lover, had once been one of those he deeply trusted, but that trust had been broken. It was peculiar to find he trusted an almost stranger in the same way he trusted his family and the man who had taught him most of what he knew. 

Giving a nod Ken held out his hands for Ran to take so he could help the other man to his feet. He started walking his pace quicker than it had been. Ran was only a little taller than him so it helped that their strides were fairly even. Ken wanted to get as far as they could before night fell. They would still have some walking to do but he knew the area well and his night vision was very good. It was one advantage to being a magical being. No matter the many advantages there were some drawbacks. The looming madness was the biggest one. He decided not to dwell on that. He thought more about how hungry he was getting. He was glad they had taken left overs from breakfast for them to snack on along the trail. He also knew that the camp grounds he wanted had a rather fine harvest of summer berries that were ripe. There was also a well-stocked pond nearby. They could sit and eat a fine dinner and take a large picking of berries. He could put a bunch in the empty water skin he had and smash them into a juice to add to their water on the journey. It would help keep their energy up even when their supplies were running low. However, if he and Ran kept going they way, they were he didn’t have all that much to worry about. They would reach his resupply points long before they really had to worry or even had to ration. 

When the light grew too dim for Ran to see well, he slowed considerably as he stumbled several times. He hoped the camp grounds weren’t far. He was tired and stumbling around in the dark made him nervous and grumpy. All of that faded when Ken took his hand guiding him effortlessly. The touch was warm and soothing. Ken warned him of any smaller obstacles that were pointless to guide him around. Ran could have walked all night with that hand holding his. It was bizarre to him how comfortable he found himself with Ken. He felt a hint of forlorn melancholy when the walk came to an end. Ken released his hand and started setting up the tent while Ran found a suitable spot to make a fire. His sweat from the day was swiftly starting to cool in the cold night air causing him to shiver. 

Once the tent was set up to Ken’s liking he headed to a nearby pond that was always well stocked with fish from the river flooding during the spring run-off. He caught two huge fish and took them to Ran holding them up in triumph. 

It seemed Ken had only vanished for a second before he was back with two huge fish. They cleaned and roasted them in silence Ken seasoning them with some local plants. Ran wasn’t the biggest fan of river fish. He grew up along the coast; he was far more fond of ocean fish. This fish was the best he had ever tasted. It could have been Ken’s seasoning, it could have been the fact that he was starving, it could have been the company. He didn’t much care what the reason was. He was just glad that the food was fresh. The large fish was enough to fill him completely with plenty remaining for their breakfast in the morning. He pulled off his boots with a groan wiggling his toes. He was always glad to be free of his boots after walking all day. He looked over as Ken chuckled softly. 

Pulling off his own boots Ken copied Ran’s movement of wiggling his toes glad for the cool air on his hot feet and the freedom away from the confining leather. “You’ll really like a few of our stops along the way if just removing your boots makes you happy. There is a beautiful cave I really love to stop in that has its very own hot spring.” Ken said with a grin. He wasn’t sure why he told the redhead of the hot spring. It was a well-hidden cave, and it was his secret sanctuary.

The sore muscles Ran was already starting to feel cried out in joy at the thought of a hot spring. “Sounds amazing.” He sighed softly. He had been on the road a long time but so far climbing this damn mountain had been the hardest part of his journey. 

“Drink plenty of water or you’ll wake up in the morning feeling like ten kinds of shit. I’m used to the thin air. You are not. We pushed hard today. One advantage of traveling the mountains is that there are plenty of ponds, lakes, rivers, streams, and natural springs where we can refill our water when we need to. Don’t worry too much about rationing your water. Drink plenty.” Ken whispered reaching over and plucking a pine needle from Ran’s silky blood colored tresses. 

Giving a nod Ran heeded Ken’s advice and polished off his remaining water skin that was maybe three eights full. He was exhausted but Ken had yet to guide him false. Plus, he really did inexplicably trust the brunet. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself up and ambled over to the tent flopping into his bedroll. He was asleep almost the second the warm wool was wrapped about him.

Snickering softly Ken carefully put out the fire and stowed their food high up in a tree. He grabbed Ran’s boots gently setting them in side the tent. He got settled in his own bedroll finding that the steady even breathing of the redhead next to him quickly lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ken had not lied when he said they had weeks of hard travel ahead of them. Ran had thought his trip from the city to the mountains had been rough. It was nothing compared to the hard journey ahead of him. The air of the mountains was thin and dry, burning his lungs and chapping his lips. The sun blazed down with a fierceness he had never experienced. His feet and pack felt as if they were weighted with lead. Yet the travel could have been far worse. Ken was a skilled hunter and kept them well fed. The mountains were filled with springs, streams, and rivers full of fresh clean water so they always had plenty to drink. Ken was a fair companion. The brunet was bright, his knowledge of the plants and animals of the mountains was extensive. Happy chatter filled the days with a fine distraction from the monotony of walking. At night, Ken knew all the best places for them to set up camp so they would sit, eat, and talk by the fire until sleep pulled Ran under with a swiftness he had rarely experienced. 

Ran oddly enjoyed his journey through the mountains. There were breath-taking vistas that made him take in the wonder of nature. Exotic plants and animals he had never seen the like of kept his mind well at work. Most of all there was Ken. He found himself trusting the brunet easily. More than that, he had swiftly moved from barely knowing the brunet, to liking him, to having fallen completely in love with him. Ken was filled with an infectious joy that drew Ran in like a moth to flame. The brunet had a heart eager to share all he knew and a mind eager to learn more. Ken was beautiful, sweet, generous, intelligent, bashful, and kinder than anyone Ran had ever met. The feelings he had for his previous lovers paled compared to what he felt for Ken. He would often find himself lost in a daydream of a life with Ken. Desire for the brunet drove him nearly to the point of distraction but he found himself wanting more than sex. There was nothing more he wanted than to explore this world with Ken at his side so they could both learn and grow together. There were times he could picture them sitting in front of a fire old and gray as they recalled the good old days filled with adventure, laughter, and love. He loved Ken. He wasn’t yet sure what to do with those feelings and he was desperately trying to sort them out when suddenly Ken stopped talking to him. It hurt more than Ran dared to say. It also confused him. 

For three weeks Ken was happier than he had ever been. Ran was a great travel companion, and they were making excellent time. They would reach the tribe lands long before fall really set in and they could easily make it free of the mountains before winter. The redhead didn’t talk much, which Ken didn’t mind because Ran was willing to listen, eager to learn, and would gladly share what he knew. He had fallen hard and fast for the redheaded lord. He could see them going on adventures. He could see them making love for long hours. He was happy until he realized he was a guide. He was nothing but a short-term companion. Ran had a life, a family, in the cities. The redhead likely had a long line of men and women eager to be his lover if he wasn’t already claimed as husband. If Ken gave into the dangerous temptation, he often felt when Ran touched him he’d become nothing more than some fling the redhead had that once in the mountains. Siberians mated for life. That fact held true for both the cat and the person. If Ken gave in, he’d have Ran. For how long he couldn’t say. Ran would leave. He’d go back to the cities leaving Ken alone. He’d always been alone. Alone was easy for him. He didn’t know if he could have a brief taste of the life he wanted, the love he desired above all else only to have it ripped from him. He didn’t know if he was strong enough for that. He didn’t think he was. So he tried to distance himself. Ran didn’t make it easy. The redhead would touch him, just a light touch to the inside of his wrist, a brush of their fingers, a hand gently stroking a pine needle from his hair, or a hand pressed to the small of his back and he would almost crumble. Ran would try to engage in conversation asking him about a plant or animal they passed. He wanted to give in. He didn’t dare. 

A week had gone by in near silence and it was killing Ran slowly. He loved Ken. There was nothing more he wanted than his bright happy Ken back. A dull aching silence that hovered between them like a dark cloud of despair. One night he sat by the fire watching Ken clean and season the fish the brunet had caught for their dinner, when the silence became too much. “Ken, did I hurt you?” He asked meeting those stunning aqua eyes with an intense gaze. 

“No.” Ken answered meekly trying to turn his soul focus on the fish he was cleaning. Ran had been nothing but kind to him. He loved Ran with all his heart. He just couldn’t give into his desire because Ran would leave him and he’d shatter like glass. He couldn’t be alone again. Not if he had Ran, even if it was only for a second. The redhead was everything he had ever secretly wanted and dreamed of and much more. Ken desired nothing more than family, friendship, and love. When his father left, he was shown he’d likely never have a family. When his best friend Kase betrayed him and tried to kill him he was shown he’d never have friendship. So long as he protected his heart he could at least hope for love, one day. Now he had a face to put to that hope, and it was nearly crippling him. Never in his life had he wanted anything or anyone as badly as he wanted Ran. 

“I thought we had become friends. Then you stopped talking to me. If I did something wrong, you can tell me. I’d like to try to fix it if I’m able.” Ran whispered wanting to reach out and touch Ken but not willing to scare the brunet off. Ken’s distance hurt him. When the brunet ducked his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs he felt his heart break slightly. 

The tears filling his eyes were surprising to Ken, so he ducked his head to hide them from the redhead. “I can’t be your friend.” Muttering softly he flinched when the redhead let out a soft, pained noise. 

“Why not?” Ran gasped his heart clenched in agony. Reaching for Ken wanting to touch the brunet to anchor himself when Ken was up prowling the camp like a caged, wounded animal.  
“Why not? By the gods, Ran! I can’t be your friend because I’m in love with you and it is killing me!” Ken shouted into the night his voice bouncing off the rocky mountain-side as he threw his hands in the air. Turning to face the redhead ready to confront Ran’s disgust or bitter amusement head on he didn’t expect rough warm hands to cup his face like he was something fragile, something precious, as thin lips claimed his in a tender kiss that crumbled his walls and captured his fragile heart he had tried so hard to protect. 

“I love you, Ken.” Ran whispered softly over and over as he claimed Ken’s lips with kiss after kiss. Never in his life had he felt such a consuming love. He never wanted to let Ken go. He wanted to pull the brunet close and protect him from all the darkness in the world. When he felt hot tears roll along his hand, he pulled away slightly only to have Ken grab his wrists holding him in place for a moment before he was pushed away. 

“You can’t say that. You can’t mean that. You don’t know everything! You can’t. You just can’t. I can’t! We can’t. You don’t know everything. You don’t know.” Ken sobbed his heart shattering in his chest as he backed away from the man who claimed to love him. The man he loved more than anything. 

Taking a step forward Ran paused as Ken backed up hunching into himself. It was clear the brunet was broken and frightened. “Then tell me. Tell me so I can understand why you are breaking my heart. I love you, Ken. I love you.” Whispering softly he wanted to reach out and sooth the crying brunet. Those tears were like little daggers to his heart as he watched Ken cry. 

“STOP!” Ken wailed sinking to the ground his knees to his chest as he wept. “You can’t love me! I’m a murderer! I killed my best friend to save myself. He tried to kill me so I killed him first. I’m a monster.” 

“So? I am a trained assassin. I killed the man that murdered my parents. I killed others aside from him. Do you think that makes me a monster?” Ran snapped glaring at the weeping brunet. When Ken gave a small shake of the head he went crouching next to Ken taking his hands gently running his thumbs over the backs. “Then what is it Ken? Please tell me. I love you. I know I love you. I can handle anything. Please.” He begged as Ken gripped his hands with their warm strength. 

Bottom lip trembling Ken met violet eyes that were filled with warmth and love. Strength crumbling he pulled his hands from Ran’s only to grip the redhead’s shit clutching on for dear life. “There have been fourteen other Siberians. All but two have gone mad. They were all killed after they went on mass killing sprees. They wanted blood, death, and destruction. I’m going mad. I can feel it creeping in. I can feel the blood lust fill me at times and I’m afraid. I’m so afraid. I love you. Siberians mate for life. That includes me. If I have you, I’ll never let you go. I’ll be yours and yours alone but that means you’ll only belong to me. You’ll be stuck with me forever. You’ll never have another. I’ll only have you. You’ll have a half mad murderer at your side forever. Can you live with that? Can you live with me? Forever?” 

The answer to that question was oddly easy for Ran. There was only one answer that mattered to him. “Yes. I love you, Ken. I can handle all of that and more. I can handle anything so long as I have you. I have a crazy possessive sister that will probably hate you for the first week. I’m an ex-assassin that has a magical gift and wants nothing more than more magic because my sister told me it is my destiny. I’m on this stupid journey all so I can find the lost hall to get more magic. I’d leave it all behind for you. The magic, my sister, my destiny. None of it matters without you. I’ll gladly say fuck it all and live here in these mountains with you for the rest of our lives. I’ll be perfectly happy. I’ve never loved any one or anything the way I love you. I love you. I’ll love you forever.” Whispering he pulled Ken close tempted to kiss all the brunet’s pain away. Ken’s hands relaxed their grip on his shirt and slid up his chest to stroke over his face and through his hair as warm aqua eyes met his. Hot lips kissed him once, then twice, then a third time before Ken carefully pulled from him. 

Sniffing loudly Ken wiped his eyes looking at Ran. The redhead meant what he said, he could tell. Almost believing that Ran really loved him, he’d seen lust confused as love before. Ran’s lust for him was obvious. “I love you. Ran, we are almost to the cave and the hot springs I told you about. I need you to think about this carefully. I need to know you are sure. I need to know you are thinking with your head and your heart, not with what is in your pants. If you love me, if you really love me you’ll think about it. You’ll give me time to think about it. The hot springs are two-and-a-half days away. Will you wait until then to really decide? Will you think about it?” 

Gently wiping Ken’s tears away Ran pulled the brunet close kissing his forehead even though Ken was about equal height. Leaning Ken’s head against his shoulder he gently cupped that sweet face as he stroked over it with his thumb. Ken held his wrist gently, the brunet’s other arm wrapping about his waist as Ken leaned into him seeming to enjoy just being held. Ken wasn’t what Ran would consider fragile. The brunet had take a nasty tumble or two only to bounce back up like nothing happened. Ran had taken his own tumbles on their journey and his recovery was slower. However, in this moment he understood something Ken had been desperately lacking. He understood Ken’s caution. Pressing his face to Ken’s placing a few swift kisses along the brunet’s temple. “If that is what you need, what you want, I will give you time. I’ll think long and hard. My heart won’t change. I love you, Ken Hidaka. I want to spend my life with you. My choice won’t change. We’ll just take time. That means I need you to talk to me again. I need to know about this friend of yours. I need to know about the Siberians and their madness. In return, I’ll tell you about my past lovers. I’ll tell you about my time as an assassin. I’ll tell you about my quest for magic and the path of destiny my sister set me on. Then we’ll both think, we’ll both decide if this, if an us, is what we both really want. Do we have a deal?” He asked his tone harsh and cold. When Ken gave him a small nod, he relaxed pressing another kiss to the side of the brunet’s head. “For now roast the fish and we’ll eat then go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” His tone was far more gentle as Ken tiredly pulled from him and sat by the fire roasting their dinner. 

They ate in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Despite the emotional turmoil they both discovered that sleep found them easily. In the morning they broke camp and started walking in silence. The silence lasted for an hour before Ran made the first overture. 

“When you say that Siberians mate for life, does that mean you are a virgin?” Ran asked following along behind Ken trusting the brunet to lead him true. Ken paused his spine rigid as he gave a small curt nod then started walking once more. The little side glance that was given to him by Ken who blushed hotly caught the smug, pleased smile that curved Ran’s lips. “I’m not a virgin. I’ve had five loves. My first was my master Shion. When I was little, they tested me for magic as most children are. They found nothing at the time so as a good friend to my father Shion offered to train me. Shion, is Master Assassin to the King. My father, the current king, and Shion all knew each other from school. They were best friends. Shion easily took me in as a pupil. I’ve known him my whole life. By the age of fourteen I was enamored with him. I was rather relentless in my pursuit of him. I think he gave in out of sheer exhaustion. By fifteen my magic came, and I was no longer bound to him as an assassin’s apprentice. It’s not unheard of but it is rare for one’s magic to appear so late in life. It is usually present as a babe. My magic isn’t strong but I have it. Shion remains my friend and mentor but he’s only ever loved his wife who died when I was thirteen. I think that is also part of the reason he gave into me. He was grieving. Grief does funny things to you. Our affair was short-lived but I don’t regret having Shion as my first. He was gentle with me.” Ran said watching Ken closely. He could tell the brunet was listening but Ken didn’t comment. 

“My second lover was my cousin, Yohji. That affair was also short-lived, but it had been doomed from the start. I was sixteen and my parents had just been murdered. I was grieving their loss as well as the loss of a dear friend. Auska. She was Yohji’s wife. He loved her with everything he had. They were expecting a baby. Both mother and child died during childbirth. It crushed my cousin. We sought comfort in each other. It helped for a time. After about a year we were both moving on in our own ways. I was dead set on revenge against the man that killed my parents. Yohji had slipped in to depravity using sex as a comfort. We both knew it was bad for us to even pretend there was more between us than sex, grief, and familial affection. We parted as friends. He annoys me on his best days but I rely on him and in some ways love him but only as a cousin and dear friend. After Yohji I remained unattached for a while. I devoted myself to my magic studies, my revenge for the murder of my parents, and caring for my sister.” 

Ken listened to Ran unsure of what to say. He knew full well he wasn’t the redhead’s first. He knew he was a rarity among men of his age group. He just didn’t have much choice in the matter. Over all, five lovers wasn’t that many compared to some of those he had talked to during his travels. There was just felt the sharp jab of jealousy that burned inside of him with every name the redhead listed. He wanted that. He wanted Ran. He wanted to be the redheaded lord’s lover. He wanted to hoard Ran away in his cabin and learn all Ran had to teach. He wanted to explore every inch of the lean glorious body with eyes, hands, and tongue. He wanted to put every scar, every peak, every valley, every mole or imperfection to memory. He desired Ran nearly as much as he loved him. 

“My third lover was a right bastard. He was a man by the name of Cameron. He was abusive. I didn’t notice at first. He was subtle about it. He slowly started to pull me from my friends. Then my family. The abuse was only mental a first. He’d tell me I was beautiful but clueless. With every complement came a ‘but’. Then slowly the abuse became physical. He’d rape me then tell me I was a lousy fuck. He’d hit me and say it was my fault. I’m oddly lucky for the family and friends I have. They got me out of that situation before I could get in too deep.” Ran said his voice detached. Pausing as Ken turned on him, aqua eyes blazing in fury the brunet’s hand clenched into tight fists faint dark stripes starting to show on that lovely honey skin. 

“Tell me the fucker is dead.” Ken growled lowly. He had seen those abused by the ones they loved before. It made him sick. It pissed him off. The thought of someone hurting Ran, his Ran sent him into a cold dark, terrifying rage. The man had better be dead. If Ken ever found him, he would not be fully responsible for his actions. 

“I don’t know what happened to him. My family and friends got me away from him and he vanished like the wind. I have a feeling Shion may have had a hand in it; but I don’t have proof and haven’t cared to ask. After that I took more time to myself. I needed time to recover. To heal. I was at the great magic library when I met Chloe. He’s a rather beautiful man. Poetic, romantic, and interested in me. We were lovers for a year before our ambitions drove us apart. I wanted revenge and love. I wanted a life and a family. He was becoming slightly known for his clothing designs. He wanted fame. We both realized we were very different people that wanted very different things. We remain friends mainly due to my brother-in-law. Chloe designs all of our clothing for the season. My brother-in-law is nephew to the king and next in line for the throne. He’s a well liked, high ranked Duke who gets notice. The friendship benefits us both, I suppose. I get cheap, beautiful clothing, Chloe gets the notice he craves. After Chloe I started to reacquaint my self with some old school chums and that is how I met Yuushi. We were in school together as children and we reconnected. He wasn’t training to be an assassin, but he was training to be a knight, like his father. We were together three years. I thought we were happy together. I thought I wanted to spend my life with him. That is until I found him in bed with another. He’s now married to that other person. I should have seen it far sooner. We never wanted the same things. He had this need to be seen at all the right parties with all the right people. I wanted to stay at home and read. He spent money like he’d never run out. I invest and save more than I spend. I still craved revenge on the man that killed my parents. He felt revenge was for the weak.” Ran felt a smile flicker on his lips when Ken let out a little snort. Apparently the brunet didn’t agree with Yuushi. 

“Yuushi sounds like a dumb ass.” Ken grumbled softly. How could anyone cheat on Ran? The redhead was brilliant, kind, caring, stunning, gentle, and unmerciful to those who deserved it. If Ran really chose him, he’d latch on and never let Ran go. The redhead would have to push him away for him to ever consider leaving. 

“I think we were both dumb asses. I thought I was in love. That is until I met this rather amazing brunet who wiped all thoughts of other lovers from my mind. I never thought I’d meet someone so beautiful, kind, intelligent and so completely amazing in all my life. I never thought I could love someone so completely. I love that he is stubborn. The way he blushes is by far the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Ran purred watching as Ken’s blush crept up the back of the brunet’s neck. It shocked him when Ken whipped around and kissed him softly. 

“Less flirting, more thinking.” Ken growled playfully flicking Ran in the forehead. The redhead gave him a sexy little smirk as an arm wrapped about him and Ran pulled him into a kiss that singed down to his toes. With a small whimper he pulled from the kiss. “Thinking, not kissing.” Sighing, he wanted to lean into the strong arms and be held forever. 

“Ken, I’ve always gone after what I want. I want you. I love you. I’ll give you time because that is what you want. I need not think. I know. I’m certain. I love you.” Ran pulled Ken into another kiss his free hand twining his fingers into those baby fine tresses as his tongue lay siege to the sweet moist cavern. Ken whimpered sinking against him tongue brushing tentatively against his. Pinning Ken against the sheer rock face of the mountain he deepened the kiss with a hungry efficiency. 

Giving into the kiss for a moment Ken slowly pushed Ran away. “Two days. Wait for two days.” He sighed gently licking his lips. 

Nodding slightly Ran pulled from Ken, he looked over the sexy brunet. Two days, he could wait two days. “Anything for you.” He lightly stroked over the brunet’s face. Once Ken started leading him off he reached out taking the brunet’s hand. The brunet gave him a look but didn’t say a word about it. “Tell me about Omi.” He said giving Ken’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Giving Ran a gentle smile Ken felt oddly grateful the redhead was giving him an easy question first. “I think I was nine or ten. At the time the tribes were all in some kind of war. Whatever. I was little I wanted explore and play. Well, I was roaming all over these mountains when I ran across little Omi. His father is a real piece of work. Left poor little kid here to die. Anyway, Omi and I hit it off right away. We hung out together for a few weeks after I led him to the town until his uncle came to get him. We became friends. Omi’s uncle is cool. He came and took Omi home.”

Giving a small growl Ran looked to Ken. “I know what kind of man Omi’s father was. He’s the one who murdered my parents. I’m the one who assassinated him.” A savage smile twisted his face as he made the proclamation. 

“Good.” Ken growled softly. Ran smiled kissing the side of his head. “I suppose you want to know about Kase.” Grumbling he loathed the thought of the traitorous bastard he once called a friend. Heaving a sigh he thought back to the beginning. “Kase and I grew up together. We were both alike. As in we were both half bloods. Half from the tribes half from the cities. They always saw as outcasts. Kept apart from either world yet never fully separate from them either. We were best friends. We were more like brothers. After my parents died, and I became the Siberian things were different. When I was thirteen Kase lost his parents. We thought we were outcasts before. It was nothing compared to what it was after our parents died. I was lucky enough, in that I was the Siberian. We are coveted. We are a weapon to be desired. I never wanted any of that. I had no desire to be used as a weapon by anyone. They wanted me, at least a little, even if I was feared. Kase wasn’t so lucky. He was a complete outcast once his parents died. He moved in with me in my little cabin in the woods. I’ve never been so happy. In a weird way I saw Kase as family. We lived in my cabin for several months. I thought we were happy. One night Kase brought a bottle of wine home from his travels, he also worked as a guide. He wanted to celebrate the rather fine payday he had. Kase gave me wine until I was drunk with it. He also drugged me. When I came to I was in a cage being carried by these men. Kase was talking to a man behind me. I couldn’t move but I could hear them. He said how he despised me. He wanted to sell me to the highest bidder. He wanted to see me dead. My best friend hated me. I was heart broken. I was furious. I remember little of what happened next, as I lost myself to the Siberian. When I came to they were all dead except for Kase. My hands were around his throat and I was screaming and crying as I choked the life from him. I killed him. I killed my best friend.” 

Ken’s voice was soft and very sad. Ran wanted to wrap the brunet in his arms and keep him safe. “It's not your fault. He tried to hurt you, Ken. If he were alive, I’d gladly run him through for you. I’d do anything to protect you.” Whispering he wrapped the brunet in his arms holding him close inhaling his scent. Ken’s arms wrapped about him relenting in the need to be held. He could hold Ken forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The two days it took to reach the cave were happy ones. Ran and Ken talked about a lot. They learned a lot about each other. It only made Ran love Ken all the more. He didn’t say any more to the lovely brunet about loving him. It made Ken nervous and jumpy. He was giving Ken time. He knew what he wanted. He wanted forever with Ken. 

Ken stood before the small narrow fissure removing his pack. He looked over his shoulder at Ran who was staring out at the rather amazing scenery before them. “It is a bit of a tight squeeze but we can fit. You’ll like this place, I promise.” He said with a grin slipping into the narrow opening.  
Removing his pack and following Ken, Ran slipped into the open area. The brunet hadn’t lied when he said the opening was narrow. However Ken was broader than Ran was so he didn’t have much of an issue. However, about two-thirds of the way in the area was pitch black. He felt himself starting to panic until a warm hand grabbed his and lead him on. He would trust Ken with his life.  
Ken knew how oppressive and frightening the dark could be if you weren’t used to it. He reached back grabbing Ran’s hand finding warmth and strength in the touch. He loved the redhead. He just didn’t know how Ran felt about him. The redhead had stopped claiming to love him. It was surprising how badly not hearing those words hurt him. Once they were in the wide open cavern Ken gently pushed Ran back against the wall. “Stay here.” He whispered and shuffled over to his usual fire pit. He took out his flint and caught a spark gently coaxing the fire to life. “What do you think?” He asked turning to the redhead who stood by the opening his luminous violet eyes wide with awe. 

The cavern was large and open, crystal stalactites and stalagmites reflected the bright firelight making the whole area glow with a soft golden light. There was a large pool that had wisps of steam rising from the surface while a little stream intersected with another creating another little pool that then formed a larger stream that trailed off into a narrow crack along one wall. It was stunning.

“Beautiful.” He whispered softly. His eyes drifted to Ken who smiled at him, that vivid, beautiful smile that made his heart race. “Stunning. Ken, I did as you asked. I gave you time. I thought long and hard about what I want. I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you. I love you. What do you think?” He asked gently. 

Ken let out a little happy laugh and took a few running steps and jumped on the redhead wrapping his arms and legs tightly about him. “Do you mean it?” He asked with breathless excitement. 

“With everything I am. I love you Ken.” Ran whispered softly smiling brightly at the man in his arms. Ken grinned at him kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms tightly about the brunet using one hand to hold the brunet in place by grabbing on to that luscious ass. His other hand cupped the back of the brunet’s head threading his fingers into the brunet’s thick hair. The kiss was hot, wet, and passionate. 

“I love you. I will gladly marry you. Ran, I don’t want you to cut off contact with your sister. I want to meet her. I want to get out of these damn mountains and explore the world with you.” Ken said happily peppering kisses all over the redhead’s handsome face before Ran caught his lips in another deep passionate kiss. 

“Whatever you want, Ken. Anything you want. I just want to be with you. I love you.” Ran whispered softly nuzzling Ken’s ear as the brunet covered his face in eager kisses. Exploring the world with Ken sounded like a dream come true. 

They kissed over and over until they were both dizzy with passion. They both whispered words of love in an endless loop. Ken slowly untangled himself from Ran going to his bag and pulling out a small jar. He blushed hotly then gently took the redhead’s hand leading Ran to the soft bed of furs and blankets he had made in a secluded corner of the cave. He gave the lord a small nervous smile. Ran loved him. His heart sang with joy. He wanted to belong to Ran. He wanted to be bonded to the redhead right this instant. Ran wanted to marry him. Ran wanted to make it so he’d never be alone again. He wanted this. 

Ran followed Ken confused and curious about the brunet’s actions. He had no idea what was in the little jar; he did not understand why a hot sweet blush dusted Ken’s handsome face. He looked around him at the plush bed of furs and blankets then at the brunet he loved. 

“Ran, make love to me. Make me yours.” Ken blurted out reaching for Ran gently tugging at the ties on the redhead’s clothing meeting those violet eyes that blazed with lust and love in equal parts. He shuddered as Ran gently cupped his face. He leaned eagerly into the touch. 

Softly kissing along Ken’s jaw and nibbling at his ear, Ran let out a soft sigh. He had desired Ken from day one. Yet, his love was a virgin. Sweet, innocent, and pure. As eager as he was to lay claim to every inch of the man he loved he didn’t want to push Ken. “We have time. We have all the time in the world. I won’t leave you. We can wait until you are ready.” He whispered tenderly stroking over Ken’s face content to just hold the sweet man he most loved. 

Growling softly Ken grabbed Ran’s shirt roughly using it to pull the lord to the ground. He straddled narrow hips and glared down at the man he loved. “Ran, I’m twenty-two. I’m a virgin. I’ve wanted you since the first day we met. I fell in love with you the first week. I’ve been waiting my whole life for someone like you who could love me for me. I’ve been waiting for someone who could see all that I offer, the good and the bad, who loved me and wanted me, anyway. I love you, Ran Fujimiya. I want this. I want to be mated to you. I want to be claimed by you. I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything. Please. Please make love to me. Please claim me. Please take me as yours.” Ken whimpered the last part pulling Ran’s shirt off and tossing it into some random corner. He put Ran’s hand on his chest over his heart so the redhead could feel it racing in his breast. He bit his lip nervous and excited unsure of what Ran would do. 

With a growl of his own Ran reached up grabbing a fistful of Ken’s hair as he pulled the brunet down into a heated kiss rolling them so his weight rested between those long muscular legs. He pulled from Ken panting softly staring into blazing aqua eyes that glazed with heated desire. “It may hurt at first. I would never want to do anything to hurt you. I love you. Do you still want this?” He groaned rolling his hips against Ken’s feeling the brunet’s arousal against his own. Ken mewled in pleasure eyes fluttering closed hips rocking up to meet his desperate for the friction. 

“Ran, I want you. Please. Please, take me. Make me yours. Mark me. Claim me.” Ken whimpered desperately clawing at Ran’s clothing. “You won't hurt me. I promise.” He panted with a desperation he wasn’t even aware he could feel. 

Groaning in surrender Ran kissed Ken savagely laying siege to the sweet tempting mouth of his beloved with his tongue as his hands attacked Ken’s clothing. They parted from the kiss long enough to slip Ken’s vest and shirt off tossing them carelessly to the side before Ran resumed his attentions. He moaned softly into Ken’s mouth as his hands explored Ken’s rather glorious torso. Ever since he had gently traced over those jagged scars on the first day they met he had been almost desperate to touch the brunet all over. He lay there on top of Ken devouring the brunet’s lips as he luxuriated in the silky feel of golden skin. His hands trembled slightly in excitement as he touched the brunet. Ken’s hands had explored his back with eager delight before they wrapped about him holding him tightly in place.

Ken held onto Ran tightly as the redhead’s hands stroked over his chest, his stomach, down his sides to his hips and back again. He shuddered moaning softly when those skilled sword roughed fingers teased over his nipples. He didn’t want Ran to leave him. He was afraid that the other man may change his mind. At this point Ken was sure he’d lose his mind if he had to go back to facing each day alone. He knew he’d slip into the blood-soaked madness of the Siberian if he ever lost Ran. He loved the redhead with a fierceness he had never experienced before. Ran was his world. He knew from the first second he lay eyes on the man he was meant to be with him. He just had very little hope in ever reaching that point. The point they were at now. The point where he would be claimed by Ran. When the redhead started to move from him he latched on tighter using his arms and legs to keep Ran firmly in place. 

“Ken love, if you want me to make love to you we have to remove our trousers.” Ran panted softly nuzzling Ken’s ear as the brunet clung to him. “Unless you aren’t ready. We can wait.” He breathed in a husky whisper that ended in a yelp when Ken shoved him off and stood with a fluid feline grace trembling hands fighting with the ties of his trousers. Ran rolled to his side propping his head in his hand violet eyes intent on the lovely vision before him. Ken was a delicious creature. When Ken paused blazing aqua eyes turning to him he felt a small smile tug at his lips. 

“Hurry up and get naked.” Ken growled softly looking over the lean, sexy form of the redhead. He had seen little of Ran’s body and now that the lovely pale chest was exposed to him he decided to look his fill. Ran’s muscles weren’t well defined but you could still see the faint shadows and ridges of those muscles under the milky flesh. A trail of fine crimson hair started at the cute navel vanishing into the simple brown trousers the redhead wore. 

Standing with his own easy grace Ran faced Ken gently lifting the brunet’s chin and placing a chaste kiss on sweet lips. He gently placed Ken’s hands on his hips then laid his own hands on the brunet’s narrow waist. “Together?” He asked the question of them undressing each other in a single word. Ken blushed hotly but gave a nod. Slowly they undressed each other, then lay down on their sides facing one another as they both started a tentative exploration of each other's nude forms. Ken’s hands trembled slightly but Ran didn’t mind letting Ken set the pace. He was oddly nervous. He had lovers before, but never had he been someones first. Shion had a wife and child long before Ran came along. Yohji had been a free spirit and a bit of a playboy before Auska came along and his cousin swiftly reverted to bad habits after his wife’s passing. Chloe had been a lover of all things beautiful and had many lovers before Ran. Cameron had been older than Ran and had several lovers before him. Yuushi had many admirers at court and as an effect of such had several lovers before Ran. He would be Ken’s first. Ken’s only. That thought pleased him as much as it terrified him. What if Ken found him lacking as a lover? He also didn’t want to hurt Ken, he loved the brunet beyond reason. 

“You seem nervous.” Ken whispered softly his thumb drawing gentle circles over Ran’s hip. He was given a small smile and a gentle kiss. “I’m nervous too. What if I’m no good?” He asked biting his lip. Ran let out a breathy relieved little laugh wrapping strong arms tightly about him. 

“I feared the same. I am also afraid of hurting you. I want your first time to be something wonderful and special.” Ran sighed softly burying his face in Ken’s hair.   
“Ran, I’m not some delicate flower. I heal swiftly. I have no fear of you hurting me. My first time will be special because I’m with you.” Ken whispered kissing lightly at Ran’s neck as his fingers gently traced over the lines of dirt from their clothing that marred Ran’s lily white skin. “We are rather filthy. Should we take a bath and relax in the hot springs? It might make all of this less frightening for the both of us.” He suggested gently. Moments ago he had been eager and desperate for Ran to claim him. Now he was apprehensive. He still wanted Ran, but he was afraid to disappoint the man he loved. 

Humming low in the back of his throat Ran pulled Ken into a kiss. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” He purred agreeing full-heartedly with the simple suggestion. Extra time to adjust being naked together may make things easier for the both of them. 

They both stood and Ken went to his bag grabbing a bar of soap then leading Ran off. He didn’t take the redhead to the steaming hot spring. He took Ran to the smaller pool where the hot and cold mountain springs formed a small pool together before the vanished into the crack along the far west wall of the cave. “Sit.” Ken ordered the redhead who gave him a swift kiss and sat in the center of the shallow pool that came up just past the seated redhead’s navel. “May I.....may I wash you?” He asked a heated blush on his cheeks as he met those vivid violet eyes. Ran gave him a tender sweet smile. 

“Only if you allow me to return the favor.” Ran whispered gently taking Ken’s arm and pulling the brunet into a soft kiss. He felt Ken relax instantly happily returning the kiss. Ken sat behind him and he felt the brunet gently start to wash him. It had been a good long while since Ran had a proper bath. He and Ken washed when they could but the water had usually been from snow-fed streams making it freezing. The water in the small pool was just warm enough to be comforting. He smiled sinking back against Ken as the brunet gently washed him. He sighed in bliss his eyes falling closed as strong fingers started to massage his scalp, Ken’s fingers lightly running through his hair. Once he was washed and rinsed he gently tugged Ken before him then forced the brunet to straddle him allowing him to kiss and wash Ken at the same time. 

Once they were both washed and rinsed Ken headed to the steaming hot spring sinking into the hot water with a grateful sigh his head resting back against Ran’s broad shoulder. The redhead’s arms were loosely wrapped about him holding him gently as teeth gently nibbled at his neck. 

Ran had never been so relaxed in his life with Ken in his arms relaxing in the hot spring. He couldn’t resist the temptation of Ken’s neck so he indulged in placing nibbling kisses along its graceful length. Ken’s head fell to the opposite side giving him better access. “I feel like I’ve been living my whole life just waiting for this time here with you.” He sighed softly against the warm golden skin. “I love you, Ken.” 

Giving a low pleased purr Ken sank against Ran allowing the redhead to lavish attention on his neck. He knew what Ran was talking about. He was fairly sure his life hadn’t even started until he spotted the stunning young lord in the pub waiting for a guide. “I love you.” He sighed lost in a world of pleasure and bliss. He pulled from Ran slowly only to turn and kiss the redhead deeply. Strong rough hands ran down his back cupping his ass, pulling him close. They both moaned softly as their stiff arousal bushed one another. 

One second they were kissing in the hot spring next moment they were kissing and stumbling across the cave tumbling into the nest Ken had built. Ran, once more, found himself laying settled between Ken’s long lovely legs. His fingers sought the small jar Ken had set off to the side. Once he had the lid free, he dipped his fingers into the slick substance then found Ken’s virgin entrance. He gently teased the puckered hole before he carefully pressed his first finger into the tight heat of the brunet’s body. Ken didn’t even flinch in discomfort. The brunet squirmed for a second then relaxed with a sigh. 

The intrusion into his body was strange and the feeling of heat that slowly spread through him was slightly foreign but very welcome. He didn’t mind any of this. He knew full well he was meant to be Ran’s. He sank into each new sensation as Ran gently stretched him. When Ran hit a spot that made stars dance in his vision he cried out only to whimper as Ran pulled out of him. Soon something much larger and harder than Ran’s fingers was pressing against him. He whined in anticipation more than ready to have the man he loved claim him once and for all. 

With one sure swift thrust Ran entered Ken knowing that it would hurt for a second but it was far better than prolonging things. He lay still, buried fully inside of Ken’s tight heat letting the brunet adjust for a moment. “Did I hurt you?” He asked slightly worried he had caused harm to the one he loved. 

“Not even a little. I want more.” Ken hissed his teeth scraping over the juncture between Ran’s neck and shoulder. He could feel Ran’s heat and pulse deep inside of his body. When the redhead started to move inside of him he sighed in pure bliss. He wrapped himself about the man above him giving into the sweet sensations washing over him. 

Ran could feel the magic building around them as their passions rose. It was a distant hum, an electric charge in the air. It snapped and sizzled between them. Each thrust not only flamed the fires of their desire it also fed the magic surrounding them. He bit down at the juncture of Ken’s neck tasting the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He gently licked the same spot collecting the crimson droplets and soothing away any pain he may have caused. Ken moaned softly returning the bite with one of his own to Ran’s shoulder. He couldn’t say he minded. As far as it concerned him Ken could mark him in any and every way the brunet saw fit. 

Wave upon wave of pleasure washed through Ken when one thrust hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars and cry out in pure ecstasy. He felt Ran rumble in pleasure above him as his lover started driving into that same spot with a ruthless efficiency. He was afraid he might slip into madness the pleasure was so great. All too soon he felt greater pleasure explode through him making all of his nerve endings tingle with the sensation. He was hyper aware of Ran. The redhead’s soft masculine scent filled his nose, the bitter salt of the redhead’s sweat filled his tongue, he could only see Ran’s lovely face coated in a fine shimmering sheen of sweat and twisted in rapture, he could only feel Ran’s skin beneath his hands and the redhead thrusting into him, he could only hear the soft moans and gasps that left those plush lips. 

Crying out as he found his release Ran felt a shudder travel down the entire length of his body as he emptied his seed into Ken. He then felt their magic that had built to a frenzy come crashing down around them causing them both to cry out in delight. 

Ran lay panting heavily above Ken as the magical bond between then settled fully into place causing him to shudder once more. He looked down into bright glowing aqua eyes that were half lidded and slightly dazed. He looked to his shoulder where Ken had bitten him seeing blood welling to the surface of the small punctures. He then looked to Ken’s neck where he had bitten pleased to find his own marks left on his lover’s flesh. He captured sweet lips in a kiss as he carefully pulled from his lover. 

Giving a small whine at the loss of Ran filling him Ken looked into violet eyes that filled with warm affection gazing down at him with complete adoration. A gentle hand stroked over his face and through his hair making him purr in rapture. He let out a low pleased hum his arms wrapping tightly about the man above him. 

“How do you feel?” Ran whispered his question softly still afraid he may have hurt Ken in some way even though the brunet seemed very pleased. 

“Perfect. Like I belong to you.” Ken sighed in complete bliss. He gently stroked over the mark he left on the lily flesh then peered up at Ran slightly curious what was going through his lover’s brilliant mind. “How do you feel? Was I good?” He asked worried that he may have failed or displeased his love. 

Giving a gentle chuckle Ran happily nuzzled Ken sinking to the brunet’s side wrapping one of the thick blankets about them holding the brunet close. “ You were amazing. I feel amazing. I also feel the need for a nap.” Ran sighed happily settling his head on Ken’s chest listening to the sure heartbeat below his ear. He smiled as Ken’s fingers started to stroke though his hair twining one of the longer tails that hung by his ears about a finger. He hummed in pleasure settling more comfortably against the man he loved. “Was I good?” He asked curious how the brunet would answer. 

Considering the question carefully Ken continued to toy with the long strands of crimson hair. “You were.....” He trailed off and laughed softly. “I honestly don’t have the words to describe how you were. It was everything I ever dreamed and so much more.” 

Purring in pleasure at the answer Ran placed a few kisses along Ken’s jaw before he stole the brunet’s lips. He settled into the contented snuggle once more. He cast a look at the small jar Ken had brought out for them to use to this purpose. He hadn’t thought of it at the time but it surprised him. “I’m shocked you knew to use oil or something to make your first time easier.” 

Snorting in derision Ken looked down at his lover. “Just because I was a virgin doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” He growled then heaved a heavy sigh. “Honestly, I found a few people I could trust to ask questions to. I’ve been on the outside looking in most of my life so I’ve seen plenty of nature and how it works. I’ve asked a lot of questions.” Ran’s low hum made him smile slightly. 

“I’ve never once considered you an idiot, Ken. Innocent: yes. Never an idiot.” Ran murmured softly meaning every word. 

“Others have. I’ve been called an idiot before. A lot of people think I’m stupid. I’m glad you don’t.” Ken said weakly. He was glad Ran didn’t see him as stupid. It hurt him to be told such things. Ran propped himself up on an arm staring down into his eyes stroking over his face. 

“How could anyone think that? You are far too brilliant. Just because you don’t have the same knowledge as someone else that does not mean you are stupid. This is just a question of curiosity and I mean no offense but do you know how to read and write?” Ran questioned gently still gazing into those lovely aqua eyes. 

“Yes. My writing isn’t great. I’ve had little reason to write in my life. My reading is good. My mathematics is decent, I suppose. My mother was teaching me to read and write before she died. After I became the Siberian, the people from various tribes would teach me things or the people from the towns along the mountain range would. I enjoy reading, though I have little time for it. Surviving has been a higher priority for me.” Ken sighed with a bit of a forlorn tone. “What about you? I bet you had a fancy education.” 

“I did. I’m a lord. A good education was expected of me. My parents put a great deal of importance in education. I enjoy math, mainly when it has to do with finance. I love to read. Perhaps when we are in town, you will have more time to read. I was hoping to stay the winter with my family. Unless you wish to stay the winter here. I could stay here in this cave with you all winter and be perfectly content.” Ran purred kissing Ken deeply several times. 

Laughing softly Ken shook his head. “That is a fine idea in theory. However, I don’t have enough food stores here or in my cabin to feed us both through the winter. Also come spring this cave has a nasty habit of flooding and the crevice we came in through tends to get packed with snow and ice which would make leaving difficult. Meaning we could likely drown, here in this cave.” 

“Hn.” Ran grumbled softly snuggling back into Ken feeling let down. He wanted to stay in this cave a while longer and fully enjoy the hot spring and Ken. 

“I was thinking we could stay here a few more days. We are several weeks ahead of where I thought we would be. We have time to spare a few extra days here and there if you wish. I suppose it depends on how long you intend to stay in the tribe lands.” Ken said absently yawning hugely then stretching slightly before sinking back into Ran’s warm embrace. 

“I like that idea.” Ran whispered smiling softly his mood lightened once more. “I hadn’t imagined I’d be in the tribe lands long. I suppose it depends on what the oracle says to me. You still intend to travel with me, don’t you?” Ran asked lightly stroking over Ken’s ribs just feeding his need to touch the brunet. 

“Ran, I intend to stay by your side forever. If you wish to travel I will happily follow, be it the vast desert of the south or the great frozen wastelands of the north. I love you. I think winter in the cities would be fun. I’ve never been more than a few miles outside of these mountains. I can’t wait to meet your family. Do you think they will like me?” Ken asked his tone bright and filled with hope. 

“Aki, my brother-in-law will adore you. He lives for knowledge, especially hard to gain knowledge. We know little about the Siberians, either cat or people, in the cities. The tribes keep much of that information to themselves. He will badger you with questions. Omi already loves you and talks highly of you. He holds very fond memories of you. If Yohji is in residence at Aki’s estate he’ll like you. Aya, is the hard one. She’s hated all my previous lovers. I think she will like you but it may take her some time. Once she gets to know you, she will love you. Don’t feel discouraged. My parents would have loved you.” Ran sighed in wistful remembrance of his parents. “Do you think your parents would have liked me?” 

Scowling at nothing Ken let out a little huff. “I honestly have no idea. I barely remember them. I have faint moments that come to mind every now and again but nothing solid. I was fairly young when my mother died. What memories I had of here were taken from me by the fever after my attack. Time has taken more of them from me. My father was rarely home even before he left me. I wish I had memories of them. At least of my mother.” He let out in a melancholy sigh. He smiled as the man he loved pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Ran wanted to know what kind of monster could leave a sweet little boy like Ken behind to die alone. He hoped the bastard was rotting in the deepest pits of hell. He also hoped the ass-hat Kase was rotting right alongside Ken’s father. He didn’t know how anyone could treat this wonderful man in such a fashion. He had no idea how Ken learned so many hard life lessons at such a young age and come out of the whole thing so positive and fairly well adjusted. When Ken had been thirteen he had been betrayed by and had murdered his best friend. When Ran was thirteen he was training to be an assassin but hadn’t yet killed anyone and his biggest worry had been his growing crush on his master. “You amaze me. I love you.” He sighed softly against Ken’s lips. He was never letting this man go. He loved Ken to the point of distraction. He had never imagined he could fall so deeply in love so quickly. 

Snuggling into Ran, Ken let out a content little sigh as the redhead held him tightly. He and Ran shared several more kisses before sleep started to drag them down into her sweet embrace. Soon the warm glow of the fire died down to faint embers before it died out. Ran and Ken slept on snuggled safely in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness was disorienting. Ran woke with a small grunt rubbing his eyes but the oppressive dark remained. Ken’s hot moist breath ghosting over his skin helped to center him. They were both laying on their sides their arms firmly wrapped about one another. It was Ken’s solid warm presence that helped keep the fear at bay. It took Ran a moment or two longer to remember where he was; he was in a cave they had entered through a small crevice. There was no concept of time in the unyielding darkness, nor did he much care about what time it was. They were in no hurry; they had decided to stay a few days and Ran had planned on taking the time to relax while more thoroughly exploring his new relationship with Ken. He also had every intention of making love to the brunet as often as he was able. Considering his options he felt it would be thrilling to make love to Ken in the pitch black of the cave lost in the sensations that being deprived of his sight would bring. Gently he stroked over Ken’s face trying to put to memory the soft curve of Ken’s full cheeks, the strong line of his jaw, the tickle of long lovely eyelashes, the plus feel of sweet lips. The feel of sharp teeth grazing over his thumb startled him from his inspection of the brunet wrapped in his arms. 

Snickering softly Ken snuggled more firmly into the arms of his new lover. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Whispering in the darkness he lightly trailed his tongue over the rough pads of Ran’s calloused fingers wondering what had the redhead so intent upon the study of his face in the pitch black that surrounded them. “Should I light the fire so we can see?” Nuzzling the long lily neck of his lover softly he hoped he had left his flint by the fire pit and not tossed it in some random corner as he was known to do upon occasion. Last night his mind had not been on maintaining the fire, it had been on Ran and the desperate need to be touched the redhead invoked with in him. 

Letting out a low rumbling purr of pleasure Ran carefully considered his various options. While he loved gazing into Ken’s stunning expressive eyes the temptation that getting lost in the feel of his beloved as they made love in the dark was far too much for him to pass up. “I was strongly considering making love to you in the dark.” He murmured kissing along Ken’s jaw to capture scrumptious lips in a kiss once again. Ken’s warm chuckle echoed about the cave filling the space with a richness like sun-baked honey. Strong hands stroked down his body igniting hiss passions as low wanton moans escaped him Ken’s lips trailing along his neck and jaw delivering nibbling little kisses. “Do you like that idea?” He whispered his breath leaving him in small pants under Ken’s playfully skilled touch wanting to know how Ken felt, the brunet had been a virgin until they had made love for the first time only hours ago. 

“Yes.” Ken hummed in a low rumbling purr that bubbled from his chest as he licked at the redhead’s skin. In all honesty he liked any idea that had Ran laying claim to him, he wanted his new lover to claim him a million times over. He also had to admit that Ran was correct, there was something thrilling about making love in the dark, losing oneself to the touch, the taste, and the scent of the other. “Have you ever made love to another in the dark like this?” Ken asked softly knowing full well he wasn’t Ran’s first lover but wanting to share a few firsts with the man he loved. 

Whimpering softly as Ken’s nibbles moved from his jaw to his neck and a clever tongue joined skilled lips and teeth Ran arched into the strong body of his lover wanting to lose himself completely in Ken. “No.” Running his hand lightly down Ken’s back he reveled in the dichotomy between the silky feel of Ken’s honeyed skin opposed to the silver scars. A low pleased rumble escaped its way from Ken’s chest as his lover gave a sharp teasing nip to his Adam’s apple. 

Trailing his lips up the length of Ran’s neck to his ear Ken gently took the lobe between his teeth giving it a gentle teasing tug, smiling in delight at the strange little sound of pleasure the action elicited from his lover. “If you want me you best get to it.” He purred in a low husky whisper that ended in a small yelp as Ran flipped him then thrust into in one fluid motion. 

**** 

For the second time Ran woke to darkness though this time he didn’t feel disoriented nor did the dark press around him like a heavy stone shroud. The sound of Ken’s steady heartbeat was sure and steady under his ear from where it lay pillowed on Ken’s chest. The little nap had been rather enjoyable after the torrid bout of lovemaking but he grew tired of the dark no matter how he enjoyed losing himself in the feel of Ken. Muttering a low incantation under his breath he cast a small light sphere to the center of the cave where the cheery illumination bounced off the sparkling crystal stalactites that hung from the cavernous ceiling. Ken shifted below him stretching then sagging back as he came to waking.

“That yours?” Ken’s voiced asked with a soft sleepy timbre. 

“Aa.” Ran grunted in his usual fashion far too comfortable to bother with a full response or removing his head from Ken’s chest.

“That’s neat. How long will it last?” Ken asked staring at the warm ball of light watching as little rainbows danced about the cave. 

“One that size? About a week if I just leave it. It takes very little magic to create and maintain, hence while someone with a paltry magical gift such as myself can leave it there for a while. Haven’t you seen a light sphere before?” Ran asked trailing his fingers lightly over Ken’s ribs. 

“Nope!” Ken said popping the ‘p’ listening to it echo about the cave making him smile as he took one of the long tails that hung in front of Ran’s ears gently twining it about his finger with one hand while his other hand trailed up and down Ran’s spine. There was something enthralling about the floating orb of light that made him unable to pull his eyes from it. Even though he was a magical being he’d seen very little magic in his life. The magic of the tribe lands was a wild unruly thing only controlled by the most skilled of practitioners. Magic in the cities was more civilized but rarely found in the small towns that lined the Kreuz Mountains. There were a few healers, apothecaries, and midwives that could use magic. There were also the occasional young one that would show signs of magic that would then be sent off to the cities to be trained in the magic schools. “Ran, did you go to magic school?” He asked looking down at his lover with a smile. 

“No.” Ran snarled softly unable to hide his bitterness on the matter. “We test most children in the cities for magic in their infancy, for some it manifests when they are young. Mine didn’t manifest until I was fifteen. By then they deemed me unteachable. What spells I know I’ve learned from books and friends. The light sphere I learned from Omi.” His tone gentled as he gestured to the orb moving to look up at Ken who seemed so entrapped by the ball of light. There was something so tender, innocent, and captivating about the brunet. “Do you have magic?” He asked curious when brown eyes turned to him sparkling with mirth speckled with touches of green and gold. “Have you always had brown eyes? They are beautiful but I thought your eyes were a lovely shade of aqua blue.” 

Panic surged through Ken his fingers tightening on Ran’s shoulders as a small distressed whine escaped him. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed finding comfort in the redhead as strong arms tightened about him rough fingers stroking through his hair. Swallowing hard, he buried his face in the blood red tresses calming further. “Normally my eyes are brown. They’ll turn aqua during times of heightened emotion such as fear, anger, or any of your more animal based emotions. Ran, have they always been aqua since you met me?” There was no hiding the small tremble in his voice. 

“Yes. Ken is something wrong? I think your eyes are beautiful no matter what color they are.” Ran whispered gently stroking over Ken’s ribs placing warm kisses along the slender neck. 

“If my eyes were aqua, the whole time that means I’m much further long in my madness than I ever imagined. Ran, I’m sorry. I’ve bound you to a madman.” Whimpering Ken closed his eyes burying his face in Ran’s hair trying to center himself. 

Kissing his new lover deeply Ran curled his fingers into Ken’s hair with a bliss-filled sigh. “I’ll happily bind myself to a madman so long as that madman is you. I love you, Ken. You are mine now and I will not let you go.” 

“Okay.” Ken simpered softly snuggling into Ran his arms tightening about the redhead just needing the other man to hold him a moment. They lay in silence for a long moment. “I don’t think I have magic. I don’t know if anyone ever tested me. Plus, I don’t even know if I had magic if it even still exists with in me or if the magic that makes the Siberian ate it or something.” Feeling the need to fill the silence he changed the subject back to Ran’s earlier question. 

“Eaten it?” Ran asked puzzled by Ken’s choice of words. “How could magic eat other magic?” He asked trying to figure it out. 

“What else would happen to it? Magic is the most pure form of energy. I’m fairly sure energy can’t be destroyed, but it can be eaten….well at least in a sense. It is more like converting it to strengthen itself. Basically, eating it. How else would I be immune to magic unless mine was eating it somehow?” Ken asked feeling oddly small as he tried to explain things to Ran. 

“Ken that’s...” Trailing off as he started to consider what Ken was saying Ran hummed lowly. “That is rather brilliant. It is something I’ve never considered.” Muttering to himself, he had wanted to call Ken’s theory ludicrous but there was some oddly solid reasoning behind it even if Ken’s word choice was juvenile. “Magic eating other magic to strengthen itself. A rather intriguing idea that has some serious implications for all magic. Intriguing.” He wanted to present the theory to Omi and Aki. The three of them could really ponder the theory and possibly test it. It was a rather revolutionary idea that could be ground breaking if there was precedence behind it. 

“Ha! I’m not stupid!” Ken crowed happily as his lover called his idea intriguing and brilliant. 

Brows furrowing in a frown Ran stroked over Ken’s lovely face kissing sweet lips gently. He wanted to know how many people had called his lover stupid for Ken to so valiantly defend himself against such and idea. It pained him greatly to see even a hint of how much pain, loneliness, and heartache his lover had suffered. “I’ve never once considered you stupid. You’ve been far too clever from the very start for me to see you as anything short of brilliant. You may not have been granted an advantageous education, but that does not mean you are stupid. You lack the refinement of the cities but that is expected since you grew up here. You’ve survived all this time alone in these dangerous mountains, that takes someone with keen strength and intelligence. You seem energetic which means you likely learn swiftly and grow bored easily. That makes you brilliant, Ken.” With a voice filled with passionate ferocity Ran looked up to meet the brunet’s eyes to let his lover know he meant every word. Those big brown eyes blazed with joy and passion, punctuated with a smile so blinding beautiful that made his heart pound. 

“I knew I loved you. No one has ever called me brilliant, not even once. Thank you, Ran. Hearing you call me smart means the world to me. You are the smartest person I’ve ever met, and I wanted so badly to be worthy of you. I love you so much, Ran. For the first time I finally think I’m worthy of you. Thank you. Thank you so very much. I love you.” He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted someone to think he smart until Ran called him intelligent, brilliant, and clever. Feeling tears fill eyes he pulled the redhead into a joy filled kiss his tongue laying siege to a sweet mouth. Flipping their positions he pinned Ran’s hands above his head grinning down at the sexy redhead. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. Now I have every intention of making you happy.” 

“I am happy. Being with you makes me happy, Ken.” Panting softly Ran let out a low pleased moan as Ken started trailing kisses, licks, and nips down his torso going ever lower. Gasping, arching his hips up as Ken continued to trail those kisses over his body he let out a low moan, wanton desire shuddering through him as Ken nibbled along the inside of his thighs avoiding his already proudly standing cock that was glistening as intense want filled him. “Ken.” He gasped peering down at his lover as a wicked smirk curved about those plush lips as a pink tongue traced along the trail of hair that lead from his navel to the base of his cock before that same clever tongue gently swiped over the tip of his cock. Ken’s little smirk mixed with the teasing licks sent sparks of desire throughout his entire body. Ken peppered kisses over his hips giving swift little swipes over the tip of the cock without ever fully giving him what he wanted. “Ken.” Whimpering his lover’s name he struggled in the grip that held him gently. “I want to touch you.” He whined and the gentle grip on his wrists moved to his hips so he buried his hands in Ken’s hair. 

Licking his lips Ken looked down at his lover’s weeping cock then into eyes that had darkened from violet to a deep purple as they filled with lust. Ran’s lips were moist and parted as short desperate pants slid past them. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this but I want to try. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Tell me if I’m hurting you or if you want something different from me, I may need instruction but I’m a fast learner.” A small nervous laugh escaped him but his lover gave him an encouraging smile fingers gently stroking through his hair. Giving a happy grin he nuzzled the base of Ran’s cock gently nibbling before he took his lover’s full length into his mouth. 

The string of incoherent nonsense that Ran found leaving his lips was embarrassing but his noises only seemed to spur Ken on. With all his past lover’s he could likely count the number of times any of them had sucked him off as Ken seemed so eager to do. If this was Ken’s first time performing such an act, the brunet was a natural. Ken was not shy and was eager to please which further reduced him to a writhing, wanton, mass of brainless desire as Ken kept testing different things seeing what gained the greatest response then repeating it at various times. When the hot suction intensified coupled with a low rumbling purr that seemed to vibrate Ken’s entire throat he could no longer hold back, his fingers clamping in thick chestnut tresses as he shot hot sticky ribbons of seed down Ken’s throat that the brunet eagerly swallowed. 

Hands falling from Ken’s hair Ran watched with half-lidded eyes as his lover smirked like a pleased naughty kitten who had swiped the last bit of cream from the bottom of the barrel. Sagging into a boneless heap he never once in his life had felt so completely sated. Even if he had wanted to move he doubted he could have, so he stared into earnest brown eyes filled with hope. 

“So…..did I do okay?” Ken asked slowly crawling over Ran to tuck his elbows in the redhead’s armpits as he propped his chin in his hands staring down into those haunting purple eyes. “Did it make you feel good? Are you happy?” There was suddenly nothing he wanted more than to please Ran. The redhead made him so happy and made him feel good about himself for the first time in what felt like forever. Chewing nervously at his bottom lip he stared down into those stunning violet eyes trying to read the other man’s thoughts. He was happy Ran seemed to find pleasure in his body but he wanted to give the redhead more. He wanted to take an active part in their lovemaking but he wasn’t always sure how. Asking for what he wanted had never really been Ken’s strong point either. 

Too exhausted to move or think Ran attempted to find his voice only to find it lacking. “Good. Kitten.” The two words were forced from him in a low pleased purr that rumbled deep in his chest as he watched white teeth nervously chew on the lips he loved to kiss. 

“Really” Ken asked perking up vaguely wondering if he had hurt his lover but the dreamy pleased look on Ran’s face made him doubt that he had. 

“Aa.” With a soft sigh Ran answered still unable to grasp a solid thought. When Ken smiled and kissed him happily so he could taste the bitter tang of his essence on Ken’s sweet plush lips he sank further into a boneless state of pure bliss. Ran had never found much pleasure or joy in giving or even really receiving oral sex until this moment, he had never really found much pleasure or joy in sex until Ken. He had never understood how two lovers could hold themselves up and do nothing but make love end upon end for days at a time. He was finally starting to understand the appeal of such a thing. The thought of spending days in this cozy cave doing nothing but making love to Ken and basking in the hot springs seemed like heaven. He was rather eager to return the favor Ken had just bestowed upon him once he found the energy to move. 

Giggling in glee Ken gave his lover a swift happy kiss before bouncing to his feet. “I will make breakfast!” He cheered skipping to his food stores happy to find the items he was looking for safely stashed away where he had left them. He had restocked his supplies on his way to the village where he met Ran, and the cool of the cave helped to keep things longer so he had several beautiful apples that had ripened to their full glory, honey, oats, spices, and some eggs. The eggs he tossed carelessly into the hot spring knowing they would cook the other items he gathered gently setting them by the fire pit before he grabbed his pants looking at them with a frown. The trousers were packed with dirt and desperately needed a good scrub. Turning slightly to look at his lover who had managed to roll to his side and was staring at him intently he gave a small shy smile. “Mind if I cook naked? Our cloths are filthy but I want to make you honey oat cakes. Have you ever had them? They are delicious.” 

Not sure how he found the strength to roll over to his side Ran was glad he did, Ken moved with a sure feline grace that was completely breath taking. A small snort escaped him when Ken asked if it was all right to cook naked, he doubted there would ever be a time in his life he’d turn down staring at Ken’s naked beauty. Even when they grew old, wrinkled, and saggy he’d still want to gaze upon the glory of his lover’s form. Now, while Ken was in his prime, he’d be rather content if the brunet never put on clothing. “Trust me, Kitten, I’m enjoying the view. Clothing would only hinder it.” Purring he smirked when Ken blushed sweetly. Oh, how he loved that blush, he hoped Ken never lost that. He’d miss that innocent blush. “I’ve never had honey oat cakes. The mention of honey and the sight of your glorious naked body brings to mind some things I would very much like to try. Things that involve me covering your naked body in honey so I can lavish your skin with my tongue as I lick it off.” Smirk widening to the cat that ate the canary levels as Ken flushed a deep vermilion he purred happily. “I love you, Ken. By the gods do I love you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you. You amaze me at every turn.” 

Trying to hide the blazing heat of his blush Ken turned from his lover trying his best to concentrate on making their breakfast but failing. Ran’s eyes seemed to scorch him with their intensity as he fought between embarrassment and arousal. Embarrassment won out as he nearly burned his hand starting the fire so he tossed his pants smacking his lover in the face with the soft cloth. “Go wash our cloths, you are making me nervous and I‘ll hurt myself at this rate.” Huffing he felt his already blazing blush creep down his neck and over the tips of his ears. 

Smirking to himself Ran stood with a lethargic easy grace gathering their cloths and the soap to wash them. Heading to the small pool where they had first bathed he walked past Ken reaching out to trail his fingers up along Ken’s spine to the nape of his neck before dropping a kiss on those soft silky tresses. “Yes, dear.” He hummed before chuckling softly as Ken gave his hip a playful swat. 

Shaking his head still blushing Ken huffed at his lover, his shoulders relaxing slightly as Ran’s intense scrutiny was no longer on him. When he heard soft splashing, he looked up frowning at his lover who stared at him with intense violet eyes, from the other side of the pool. A small smirk graced narrow kissable lips in such a way that had him feeling giddy and nervous all at once. Getting the fire stacked and lit was far more of a chore than he was accustomed to as his lover watched him. 

Watching Ken squirm was something Ran found a great deal of pleasure in, but he didn’t want to see his lover get hurt so he tore his eyes from the blushing brunet and turned his attention to washing their cloths. All of their clothing was caked in dirt from the road and desperately needed a good scrubbing. Glancing about he wasn’t all that surprised to find a small wash board nearby. Grabbing the item he went to work scrubbing weeks of dirt from their clothing watching as grime swiftly filled the pool. Hearing Ken’s soft padded footsteps he looked up noticing his lover walking toward him with a small bowl a small sneer curled his face as he thought of Ken collecting liquid he was using as a washbasin. When his lover gave a small hop over part of the tiny stream, he relaxed his eyes following Ken’s path to the wall where the water trickled down in a cherry little waterfall. His lover still wore a small charming blush on his cheeks. Letting his eyes trail over the brunet Ran stared as he noticed Ken’s blush also appeared in a most charming manner atop the rounded curve of his butt cheeks. Finding himself wanting to bite down on those sweet cheeks he had to pause and wonder if Ken was turning him into a pervert or if he’d always been one but never been comfortable enough with any of his previous lovers to let that nature show. Apparently Ken brought out the best and the worst in him. He didn’t mind if the brunet turned him into the most depraved of men, the joy he felt when he was around Ken was intoxicating. 

The feel of light playful fingers dancing down his spine elicited a small 'meep’ from Ken as wood bowl he was filling with water clattered across the ground. Looking to Ran he smiled at the stunning redhead. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ran chuckled lightly scooping the bowl from the ground setting it in his lover’s hands with a warm smile. “I couldn’t resist the urge to touch you. I find your blush very charming. Did you know that when you blush here...” Whispering he gently stroked his thumbs over the full apples of Ken’s cheeks. “….you also blush here.” Trailing his fingers lightly over the top of Ken’s rump. 

Letting out a petulant whine Ken turned to his lover. “Ran….I’m hungry. Stop teasing me.” His stomach let out a low hungry rumble as a low answering grumble from Ran’s stomach made him smirk in pleasure. 

Heaving a forlorn sigh Ran lifted Ken’s chin slightly kissing his lover deeply once before returning to the mundane chore of washing their clothing. 

Shaking his head, Ken collected the water he needed quietly smiling to himself. It felt good being desired by the one he loved. Walking past Ran, Ken lightly trailed his fingers through those deep scarlet tresses giving the long ear tail a playful tug. Returning to making breakfast he felt as if his heart had wings since Ran made it flutter like a little hummingbird. 

One their cloths were washed and hanging on a bar set across two rocks to dry Ran strolled back to the nest of warm furs he went back to observing Ken, the brunet was cooking a look of concentration on his face the tip of a pink tongue sticking out slightly. It was something he found painfully endearing. Enchanted by his lover a previous thought came back to him, he had to wonder what Ken’s magic looked like. Every person, every spell, every living thing, every type of magic had it’s own unique signature. The magic of the Siberian was a wild ancient form of magic that few had ever gazed upon. He could feel the magic of the Siberian bound to his own, it was strong and warm much like Ken. 

Carefully pulling up his magical sight Ran smiled as the walls about them pulsed with the warm shimmer of deep magic. Special places like this often had their own magic. The Kreuz mountains were known for the magic that dwelled deep with in the very stone foundation. Turning his eyes to Ken he gasped at what he saw. Ken’s magic was a billowing tower of pale blue that rolled off the brunet like fine wisps of smoke. The most impressive part of Ken’s magic wasn’t the wild, massive scope of it, it was the ghostly form of the Siberian cat also made of fine blue smoke sitting at Ken’s side. As if feeling his attention the cat turned to him with blazing aqua eyes. Slowly the phantom beast stood coming to his side gently butting against him once, then twice before walking back to Ken doing the same to the brunet purring loudly. When Ken reached out to scratch at the purring cat’s chin he found himself stunned. “You can see him?” He asked softly. 

Turning to his lover Ken frowned looking about the cave puzzled. “See who?” Cocking his head in confusion he saw that his lover wasn’t staring at him but at the spirit at his side. Feeling his brows creep up in shock he looked to the cat next to him who gently butted against him purring before going to Ran nuzzling against the redhead before coming back to his side flopping on the ground tail lashing back and forth. “How can you see him? Most of the time I can’t see him but every once in a while he likes to make his presence known.” Scowling, he had to wonder how lover could see the ghost of the Siberian next to him. Shrugging it off he pulled the cakes off the fire setting them off to the side to cool as he went to the hot spring pulling out the eggs rolling them in his hands nodding taking them over to the few small metal plates putting a few eggs on each along with a honey oat cake then took them over to his lover. “Can you see him because we are mated now?”

Watching the ghostly cat and his lover for a moment longer Ran saw the stings of magic and something that ran far deeper that connected the two. The sight was astounding and puzzling so it took him a moment to register Ken’s question. Shaking his head slightly as he pulled the magical sight back giving Ken a dubious look wondering if his lover was teasing him. The open, earnest questioning eyes told him that Ken wasn’t teasing or reprimanding him in any form. “I was curious what your magic looked like. I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry, it was rather rude of me I hope I didn’t offend you.” Watching Ken’s eyes light with excitement he truly wondered just how isolated his lover had been from the magical world in which he lived. 

“You can see my magic?” Ken asked with a breathless excitement. “What does it look like? How do you do it? Can you teach me? Can you see other magic?” Still excited his attention faltered slightly as his stomach made its demand for food known. Breaking off a piece of the oat cake he dipped it in honey before taking a big bite then offered it to his lover who was staring at him oddly but managed a warm smile at him biting off a bit of the offered treat. “Do you like it? It is good isn’t it? An old woman in one of the tribes would always make these and I’d sneak and steal them. She taught me how to make them so I’d stop taking hers. Do you like sweets? I like sweets. I don’t get many of them but I like them. Why did you apologize for being rude? Why are you staring at me like that?” Babbling and feeling nervous under Ran’s unwavering stare he couldn’t help but wonder if the redhead suddenly found him stupid. Licking the honey from his fingers he gave a small nervous smile. 

Distracted from the multitude of thoughts running through his mind including the answers to the many questions Ken asked Ran watched Ken suck the honey from his fingers reminded of Ken’s earlier actions and what those plush lips felt like wrapped about his manhood. Shaking himself slightly he gave his lover a soft smile. “The food is very good, thank you. I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment that is why I was staring. Yes, I can see your magic, they teach most of the children in the cities how to use the magical sight when they are young even if they don’t have magic. Though it is considered rude to view the magic of another person without permission. I can see other magic, such as this cave it nearly glows with magic. I can attempt to teach you, though I can’t promise I’ll be much of a teacher, I’ve never tried to teach anyone else. I’m not overly fond of sweets nor do I hate them. You also asked what your magic looks like, your magic is like a towering pillar of wild blue flame. It is beautiful. Then there is the cat. I’ve never seen magic take on a physical form like that before. It is fascinating. Ken, has no one taught you anything about magic?” He asked the question gently as he took another bite of the honey oat cake his lover offered him. The cake was like a crispy dried oatmeal dipped in honey, it was simple but very good. 

Peeling his egg then popping it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing Ken gave a small shrug to Ran. “I can’t say anyone has ever really taught me much of anything. Magic of the tribes isn’t like the magic of the cities. The few Shaman’s that can use magic guard its secrets closely. Also, everyone is afraid of me. I haven’t been warmly welcomed a lot of places so there hasn’t been a lot of people to sit me down and teach me things. I’m still confused why it is rude to view someone's magic.” 

Seeing another hint of Ken’s deep prolonged loneliness Ran sighed stealing a swift kiss from sweet honey coated lips. “Magic is seen as one of the most intimate parts of a person. That is why it is seen as rude to view someone’s magic without their permission.” 

“Ran, you’ve viewed all my other intimate parts, why would I care if you viewed my magic?” With a flat tone Ken gave his lover a bland look. 

Caught off guard by the statement Ran nearly inhaled the bite of his egg in his mouth. Couching and laughing at the same time he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. Ken’s lips quirked up into that naughty kitten like smile gently patting him on the back. 

Captivated by the amethyst eyes that danced in amusement Ken stared at his lover who snuck another swift kiss. 

“You continue to surprise me in the best of all ways. You are like a naughty kitten at times. You are my kitten. You are also correct, I have viewed all your intimate parts as well as sampled their delights. I plan to continue sampling all the delights you have to offer me.” Watching Ken blush a deep scarlet as he continued to eat, Ran couldn’t help but be charmed. Leaning against the brunet’s side he let out a contented sigh as they lapsed into comfortable silence. Ken’s blush was so sweet and innocent he couldn’t help being charmed more and more every day by the lovely brunet who was now his.   
“I think I like being your kitten.” Ken purred softly rubbing his face against the top of Ran’s head as the other man leaned against him while the sat and ate quietly. With a warm smile Ran captured his lips in a warm kiss that made him burn. 

*****   
The four days in the cave with Ken were pure bliss for Ran. He and Ken had made love countless times, trying different positions and finding their favorites. Ran had convinced Ken to make love to him, the brunet hadn’t been skilled but Ken had been eager, achingly tender, nervous and quick to learn. It had been a rather enjoyable experience for them both that had seemed to boost Ken’s confidence. More than the sex they had gotten to know one other on a deeper level as they lay curled together in the cozy nest of furs talking, sharing stories, and building on their relationship. Now they were on the move once more winding their way down a wide mountain path their fingers twined together as they walked at a more sedate pace than Ken had set previously. The brunet was humming a happy little tune his light tenor filling the air. The day was warm and bright but Ran noticed the start of autumn’s colors creeping along the edges of the greenery about them. 

“You have a lovely voice.” Ran said peering at his lover who smiled at him then kissed his cheek happily. He smiled warmly returning the kiss with one of his own. It made his heart glad to see Ken so happy. Ken’s joy was infectious. It was far better than the sullen sorrow of the week they had spent in silence. Unable to resist he wrapped his arms tightly about the brunet capturing sweet lips in a searing kiss. 

Laughing warmly Ken gazed into those lovely violet depths his hands stroking lightly down Ran’s arms. “My dear Lord Fujimiya, I believe you are turning into a bit of a sex addict. We made love only a few hours ago and have many more hours to walk before we will stop for the night. Do you think you can contain yourself for that long?” He teased causing Ran to laugh and kiss him again.   
“I shall endure.” Ran answered softly nuzzling Ken playfully. Resuming his easy stride he sighed softly. “You’ve made me so happy. It is more than sex, I desire nothing more than to express my love and joy. If I get to be too much, you can tell me.” 

“Then you would stop.” Ken purred softly wrapping his arms about Ran pinning the redhead against the cliff face that rose along one side of their path as he kissed him deeply. “I love you. I want you to desire me. I enjoy making love as often as we are able. I enjoy kissing you. I enjoy being kissed by you. I enjoy it all. I love you. I want all the love you have to give in any way you have to give it to me.”   
Groaning softly Ran sank in Ken’s kiss wrapping his arms tightly about the brunet his hands clutching to the green vest Ken wore. They waged their tongues in a heated, passionate battle when Ken pulled from him a smirk on those plush tempting lips. He reached up gently stroking over the full apples of Ken’s cheeks with his knuckles. “I love you beyond reason. My kitten.” He sighed as he gazed into those lovely big brown eyes. He kissed Ken again, softly. Ken rewarded him with a warm smile and a sweet kiss before they pulled apart from each other and resumed their walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Never in his life had Ran Fujimiya known such brilliant endless happiness as he did when he was with Ken. Upon meeting Ken, he knew the brunet was something special, and he had spent three weeks falling hopelessly in love with the stunning brunet. Then they had both confessed and spent four amazing days getting to know one another and making love while basking in the water of the hot springs of the secret cave. Then they had spent a week walking hand in hand further deepening their connection as they talked quietly to one another. Ken’s happy chatter had returned once more accompanied with whatever little tune the brunet decided to hum or sing. Apparently Ken didn’t know many songs except for a few tribal songs and several bawdy pub songs that the brunet felt the need to belt out at the top of his lungs his pleasant tenor bouncing off the mountain cliffs as he grinned giggling at random intervals as a sweet blush dusted his cheeks. Ran loved every moment, he hadn’t known he was capable of such effervescent joy that filled him to bursting. Every chance he got he would steal sweet kisses from the beautiful man he loved. 

As they slowly wound their way down the mountains, the climate started to change the thin cool air becoming thick and more heated with every day. Once they hit the tribe lands Ran was miserable. The air was thick and hot like soup, but worse than the heat and the thick heavy air was the nasty biting bugs. The horrid little creatures were determined to eat him alive, biting him and leaving raised red welts that made him itch something fiercely. Swatting and slapping at the nasty pests provided no relief so every day Ken would rub pungent smelling grasses on his skin that helped but didn’t stop the more determined ones. At night Ken would rub a cool ointment on his skin to help sooth the welts and quell the itching. 

The only redeeming quality of the oppressiveness of the land, in Ran’s opinion, was Ken. The heat forced his lover to go shirtless sweat glistening on bronzed skin keeping violet eyes locked on his lover watching every ripple of muscle. As much as Ran loved watching his lover he still couldn’t help but be painfully jealous that the wicked biting bugs seemed to leave Ken alone. It could have been the wild savage air Ken gave off due to the magic of the Siberian contained with in him or it could have been the little fuckers just didn’t find Ken sweet. Leaning over he licked at the line of sweat running along the length of Ken’s neck scowling at the ground. “I don’t understand.” Grumbling he wrapped his arms about his lover leaning heavily against the solid form. 

“Don’t understand what?” Ken asked stroking up and down Ran’s exposed arms smiling softly. 

“You never get bitten but you taste so sweet.” Grumbling Ran nuzzled his nose into Ken’s hair.

Joy unhindered by Ran’s current sour mood Ken spun facing his lover gently swiping his tongue over the redhead’s lips. “I fear my love that you taste far sweeter and you are just to irresistible.” Whispering he kissed his lover deeply running his fingers through sweaty crimson tresses. 

Groaning Ran wrapped his arms more tightly about Ken. The more miserable he felt the stronger his desire to touch Ken became. Stoking over the sun-soaked skin he sighed feeling the ripple of muscle under his touch. “You’re the irresistible one.” Murmuring softly he closed his eyes nipping at the honeyed flesh. 

Being in a relationship was new to Ken, he’d never loved many people, and he’d never had anyone like Ran whom he loved with his entire being. He wished he could help his lover with his plight against the bugs but they seemed determined to have a taste of his Ran, not that he could blame them the redhead was sweeter than the finest honey. There was nothing to be done about the heat, the humidity, and bugs so there was little he could do to improve Ran’s bitter mood no matter how Ken wished other wise. His lover had taken to clinging to him, grumbling under his breath, and bouts of taciturn silence, none of which bothered him and only seemed to vex his lover further. 

Laying quietly in their tent Ken was stroking through Ran’s sweat damp hair as Ran wrapped about him practically glued to him. “If it makes you feel any better, we are almost there.” Whispering softly he kissed the top of Ran’s head. 

“No.” Ran grumbled unable to find the energy to even make love to Ken, he was too hot, sticky, pissed off, itchy, and overall miserable to consider doing more than clinging to his lover even though it made them both hot and sweaty. Though it was dark outside the heat was still oppressive, the air in the tent was thick and stale. The only advantage of the thick canvas over head was it kept the bugs out. “I want to go back to the mountains. How can anyone live like this? I want to see the stupid oracle and leave this horrid place. I’m hot.” He whined wrapping himself more tightly about Ken not caring that he was sticking to his lover’s naked flesh. 

Giving a small snorted laugh Ken shook his head tracing along Ran’s shoulders playing with the hairs at the nape of Ran’s neck. “You would not make here in the summer.” Muttering softly he smiled against the top of Ran’s head. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the tribe lands but it had nothing to do with the heat, the humidity, or the bugs and everything to do with the people. To them he was nothing more than a tool of power. They did their best to raise him, they fed him they clothed him, they educated him, they feared him, they hated him, they used him, and they abused him. They raised the Siberian, unable to see the scared little boy who had just lost everything underneath the magic of the fierce predator. Not always the best judge of character he was too naïve and trusting, however too many of the people in the tribes had used and abused him too many times for him to trust any of them. He hadn’t realized how very lonely he had been until Ran came into his life. “We could skip seeing the annoying pain in the ass known as Oracle and go to your home.” 

“Our home. You are my mate, you will be my husband, my home is your home, our home. I feel most at home when I’m with you so anywhere could be home.” Ran grumbled too miserable to even peel his face away from Ken’s equally sweaty chest. “Except here, this area can go rot.” The feel of lips pressing against the top of his head lingered for a long while and he could feel them curve up in a smile.   
“By the gods, I love you Ran Fujimiya.” Ken whispered against the bright scarlet tresses pressing several more kisses to the silky strands. Ran peeled away from him capturing his lips in a heated kiss.   
“I love you, Ken Hidaka.” Ran murmured against Ken’s lips kissing the brunet several more times before snuggling back into the strong chest with a bliss-filled sigh. “I want to see the oracle. I’ve come all this way, I want to see this journey through. Then we can go home, whatever home that is. My home, your home. Wherever we go, it will be our home.” Laying quietly for a moment he let out a whine. “I’m hot.” Tucking his head under Ken’s chin he let out a petulant huff. 

Smiling, thoroughly charmed by Ran’s sweet words Ken started tracing absent patterns up and down the broad expanse of his lover’s back. “I’m sorry, I wish I could help.” 

“Hn.” Grunting his response Ran closed his eyes trying to find sleep despite the heat. He’d never been good with the heat, he far preferred the cold because it was easier to put layers on than take them off. Sinking into the arms of Ken he tried to push everything else aside and focus on the rather astounding brunet who gave him endless comfort despite everything. “Regardless of what I find out at the Oracle, this trip was worth it. Meeting you has made everything worth it.” Muttering he shifted about pressing a swift kiss to the patch of Ken’s skin he could reach with minimal effort as he closed his eyes letting sleep come for him. 

Grinning into the darkness like a madman Ken continued to trace gentle patterns up and down Ran’s spine far too happy for his own good. “If you want to see the oracle, I’ll lead you true.” He whispered not adding that he’d gladly do whatever Ran asked and give the redhead anything he desired. 

****** 

The day was oppressively hot and muggy, as Ran expected from the tribe lands. The bugs were buzzing about in an endless drone but for once seemed to leave him alone, it could have been the abundance of the pungent grass Ken had rubbed on him and stuffed in his pockets or it could have been the cold silent fury rolling off his lover in waves. The air around Ken hummed with power.   
Cresting a small hill they looked down at an idyllic little village with large round tents and long wooden lodges watching people move to and fro a while. “Is that where we are going?” Ran asked a small smile on his face as he stared down at the bustling area. 

“No.” Ken snarled his tone savage. Turning away from the town he gave Ran’s hand a gentle tug guiding the redhead off. 

Pulling Ken to a halt Ran soothed his hands along the brunet’s broad shoulders pressing a few kisses to tender skin trying to comfort or at least calm the enraged brunet. “What’s wrong?” Murmuring he pressed several kisses to the nape of Ken’s neck feeling the intense need to protect Ken.

Turning Ken pulled Ran into a fierce hungry kiss in an attempt to forget. The lapse was only temporary as his eyes strayed to the village and he felt bone deep rage surge within him once more. “I hate them. They are my mother’s people. They are the ones that took me in after I became the Siberian. They healed me and for a time I thought they would keep me. They are the ones that took me to go skin the cat and claim his claws. Then when we got back here, they tossed me in a ring with their warriors and had me fight. They wanted to see what I could do. They wanted to see what power I had. I was seven. I was scrawny at seven and they had me facing fully trained warriors. I was alone, terrified, and they treated me like I was less than human. I just wanted a home. I. Hate. Them. I saw evidence they were back in this area a while back. I was hoping it wasn’t true but there they stand. The whole thing has put me in a bad mood.” Taking Ran’s hand he lead the redhead off once more. 

Casting a dark look at the village Ran’s fingers tightened about Ken’s as his free hand went to his sword. “You are no longer seven. Neither am I. If they try to hurt you they will see what a trained assassin can do. You have a home now, Ken. Your home is with me. I will not let anyone hurt you ever. I will protect you.” Growling lowly he glared at the people down below them. 

Wrapping his arms tightly about Ran, Ken nuzzled into the redhead’s neck with a small happy sigh. “I’ll protect you too. I love you. Thank you, Ran. I love you. I’ve always wanted a place to call home. I just never thought a person could make the place.” Gently cupping Ran’s handsome face he stroked his thumbs over the proud high cheek bones. “You are my home. We can go to the ends of the earth and I’ll always have a home so long as we are together.” 

Smiling faintly Ran kissed Ken deeply. “We’ll always have a home together. I am going to marry you Ken Hidaka.” Murmuring he nuzzled the brunet, warmly smiling against Ken’s neck as he let out a happy sigh. Ken gave him a shy smile pressing a swift kiss to his lips before gently tugging his hand leading him away from the village. 

They walked for another hour on tenuous paths that lead through a bog before they came to a small hill eddied with large boulders where six huts sat in a circle about a larger center hut. Pausing briefly Ken turned to Ran nuzzling against the sexy redhead. “Just to warn you, the Oracle can be a cryptic pain in the ass. You ready for this?” Grumbling he looked to the man he loved with a hesitant smile.   
“I’ve come all this way, it seems pointless to turn back now.” Ran answered softly giving Ken’s hand a gentle squeeze. Resuming their walk they crested the small hill where two people exited the largest hut. 

“Siberian, I must say you do bring me some of the most interesting, amusing guests.” A tall man with bright gold eyes, dark slicked back hair, and glasses that flashed in the late day light. Eyes trailing over the crimson haired man the Oracle paused at the pale fingers twined with that of the Siberian. 

The other was an equally tall man with long flame orange hair held back by a yellow bandanna. Both men were handsome and the orange haired one’s eyes trailed up and down Ken’s lean half dressed form.

Sliding his fingers from Ken’s, Ran trailed his knuckles up the back over his lover’s arm then across the brunet’s back wrapping his arm tightly, possessively about his sexy kitten. 

“Kitten, hum?” The tall flame haired man purred his eyes roaming over the shirtless brunet. A half-naked Ken was a sight to behold.

“Ran, meet the Oracle, Bradley Crawford everyone just calls him Crawford.” Ken said his tone flat as he gestured to the dark-haired man. “The other is his dog, Schuldig.” Leaning against his future husband he wrapped his arm about the man he loved. 

Placing a hand over his heart Schuldig looked to the Siberian who was fighting back a smirk. “Dog? You offend me, Kitty. Though if you asked nicely, I’d gladly be your dog.” With a wink he teased the cute brunet. Ken was one of the few people whose minds he couldn’t read so he found enjoyment in teasing the sexy brunet. He didn’t have to read Ken’s mind, the brunet wore his heart on his sleeve and was bluntly honest. Looking to the crimson-haired beauty that Ken was leaning into as if the entire world hinged on the man standing next to him. A small smirk tugged at his lips not needing to read the other redhead’s mind the glare being sent in his direction made the thoughts running through that pretty head clear, it didn’t help that the man was mentally screaming at him that Ken was his. 

Watching the exchange for a moment Crawford smirked pushing up his glasses making them flash. “Lord Ran Fujimiya, you’ve come a long way. You have many questions. I’ll answer what I can. Come into my tent. Ken, you stay out here Schuldig can entertain you.” Smirking as the little brunet scowled at him. “You know full well that my Sight doesn’t work when you are close. Your mate has a lot of questions, I can help provide answers. Come along.” Turning he ducked under the flap knowing the other man would follow. 

Huffing softly Ken wrapped his arms tightly about Ran snuggling firmly into the man he loved. “I’ll be waiting out here for you. We’ll head back to the mountains, then home for the winter. I love you.” Purring he playfully nipped at Ran’s lips before kissing the redhead deeply. 

Letting out a low pleased hum Ran gently stroked up and down Ken’s naked back. “Sounds good to me, Love. I won’t be long.” Pressing their foreheads together he let out a soft sigh kissing his beloved gently. “I love you, Ken.” Slipping from Ken’s arms he caught his lover’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze his finger tips trailing lightly brushing over Ken’s. 

Following the dark-haired man in to the tent that was dimly lit by a low burning fire in the center of the room Ran took a seat on a plush pillow he stared at the man across from him for a long silent moment. The air in the tent was unusually cool despite the fire and the heat from outside which was a blessed relief. 

Staring at the man across from him for a long while Crawford felt the Sight flicker giving him answers to a few of the questions he had. “You search for your destiny. Your sister sent you, she is a Seer of some skill but she couldn’t see your path. She couldn’t See because your destiny is tied to Ken. You two are mated.” The redhead across from him gave a small nod though he didn’t ask a question. “It is more than that. Every step of your future is tied with Ken’s. Your destinies, your paths are bound together. You two will be happy. You will marry. You will love him with all your might and he will love you with all of his. You will find what you seek so long as he is by your side. He will only leave you if you cast him out. Do not cast him out, all will be lost if you do. Not just your future but all the futures of everyone. The world needs the Siberian. The world needs you both. Ken needs you. There is a great darkness on the horizon that will test you both and push you both to your limits. Head to the north, that is where your journey starts.” 

The man’s voice took on an otherworldly quality as his eyes glazed over, fire burning in amber depths. “Love him, protect him. The world needs you both.” Crawford whispered before shaking himself the Sight leaving him for a moment. 

More confused than when he had walked into the tent Ran left shielding his eyes from the bright daylight only to snarl lowly as he spotted Ken with the other redhead that had an arm slung over broad shoulders. Snarling, he stomped over pulling Ken into his arms shielding the brunet from the other man. “Mine.” He snarled darkly. “Hands off.” 

“Schuldig, leave the kitties alone.” Crawford sighed from the tent opening massaging his temples. “Come along.” 

Wrapping his arms about his mate Ken snuggled into Ran’s arms with a happy sigh. “Yours.” Placing several kisses on the tasty sweet lips of his redhead he relaxed into the warm embrace. 

Pausing before he reentered the tent as a vision slammed through him Crawford gave a small smirk looking at the two men wrapped in the loving embrace. “A few things before you leave, Kitten. We’ll meet again when you least expect us. You need to take him home, Ken. Also, I just remembered the chief asked to see you if you came through.” With those parting words he slipped back into the tent.   
Growling lowly Ken pressed himself closer to Ran. “That asshole is loving this.” Lightly licking at the line of sweat that rolled along his lover’s lily flesh. 

“What do mean?” Ran gasped softly running his hands down Ken’s back reveling in the joy of touching the man he loved. 

“That bastard Crawford, he is loving this. Normally he can’t see my future but he can see my future through you. That is if he sees us together.” Whimpering at the thought of his lover leaving him Ran wrapped himself more firmly about his lover. 

Humming low in pleasure Ran kissed the side of Ken’s head. “That was the only thing he was clear on, you and I are meant to be together. Our paths, our futures, our lives are bound together. I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ll get married, we’ll be happy. I love you, Ken Hidaka. I love you with a painful intensity I have never experienced before.” 

Grinning Ken kissed Ran deeply before kissing several kisses along the strong jaw of the man he loved. “I love you so insanely much, Ran Fujimiya. I can’t wait to marry you. I’m yours, now and always.” Purring happily his bad mood all but forgotten he kissed his future husband passionately then pulled away with a heavy sigh as he remembered what Crawford said to him. “I suppose we have to go see the Chief. You won’t leave me alone with them, will you?” He asked softly his voice small and afraid. 

Holding Ken tightly, Ran let out a low growl as he thought of all the things that his lover had told him that the tribes had done to his sweet Ken. “Never.” The snarl was savage as he held Ken with fierce intensity. “I love you. I’ll never push you away. I’ll never abandon you. I’ll never leave you.” Smiling as Ken snuggled more firmly into him he kissed the brunet softly. They held each other for a long while until Ken pulled away with a sigh taking his hand twining their fingers. Together they walked back they way they had come before heading down to the village. 

Anger beginning to spike Ran tightened his fingers about Ken as they walked through the village watching the people shy from his lover wiving him glances of fear or looks tinged with anger. His one hand clutched Ken’s tightly as the other inched towards his sword. The sight of well-muscled warriors walking about fully armed filled him with an intense blinding rage. Those were the kind of men pitted against a little seven-year-old boy who had just recovered from a serious injury and had lost everything. Ken’s shoulders were tense as they walked along, brown eyes had shifted to the blazing aqua, Ken’s fingers rested lightly on the claws strapped to his thighs ignoring the hostile looks shot in his direction. For every aggressive Ken received Ran leveled the person with a lethal glare all his own his fingers tightening about his sword hilt. 

They went to the large log long house where four thickly muscled men stood guard in front of the door. One of the men leveled Ken with a flat look before opening the door for them to enter. Ken’s fingers tightened about Ran’s as they went to enter. A strong hand clamped on his arm stopping Ran in his tracks. Violet eyes looked down at the hand on his bicep up his arm to the face of the man that held him.

Feeling the tug on his hand Ken stopped turning a low growl building in his throat as he saw the hand holding on his lover’s arm. “Unhand my mate.” His snarl was feral, holding the promise of blood and retribution. 

“Let them both enter.” A voice, called from the dim depths of the longhouse. 

Watching the hand release his mate Ken let out a low snarl before pulling Ran into the depths of the longhouse with him. None of the torches were lit the only illumination coming from a fire burning in the pit at the center of the house. The air was hot, smokey, and sticky making it uncomfortable to breathe. Ken didn’t feel the heat, dread had filled him with an icy cold. Pulling Ran closer he wrapped the redhead’s arm about his waist needing the know the other man was at his back, terrified that his new lover would leave him alone in the hands of these monsters that haunted his darkest dreams.   
Feeling the slight tremors that shuddered through Ken’s body Ran pulled his lover closer holding the brunet tightly. Dropping his voice to a low whisper he gently pressed his lips to Ken’s ear. “I will not abandon you. I will protect you. We protect each other. Remember?” Tone soothing he kissed the long graceful slope of neck trying to calm his mate nuzzling into the soft mahogany tresses. 

Instantly relaxing as his lover promised not to abandon him Ken sagged back against the broad chest taking comfort from the warm strong arms wrapped about him. Moving carefully he stepped into the firelight his fingers tightening about Ran’s as he stared coolly at the chief seated close to the fire looking calm. 

“You look well, Siberian.” The chief breathed his tone level as his eyes traveled over Ken then over the redhead attached to the Siberian. 

“Ken, his name is Ken.” Ran snarled glaring daggers at the chief that had abused his sweet lover when he was a little boy. 

Feeling a smile dance on his lips Ken snuggled more firmly into the strong arms wrapped about him in silent thanks. “Why am I here?” He snarled ready to leave this place. The need to leave this place was making him agitated, he felt the need to pace or to make love to Ran. Making love to Ran generally made everything better. 

“Ken.” The chief spoke softly knowing it was best to proceed cautiously with the enraged Siberian. He knew full well what damage an angry, hurt Siberian could cause. An angry, hurting, Siberian protecting his mate was a monster he did not want to face. Then there was Ken’s chosen mate, he doubted many could face the redhead in battle, the man gave of a savage, deadly air equal to that of the Siberian. The two seemed to be a good match. The Siberian also seemed calmer and more centered than he had seen him in a long time. Granted, it had been several years since he had last seen Ken, his only grandchild. “It has been a great deal of time since I’ve seen you. I wanted to check on you to make sure you were doing well. You seem happy. Do you plan on staying for a while?” 

Eyes narrowing Ken let out a low growl. “We are leaving. We are leaving now!” Ken growled grabbing Ran’s hand. The chief always had an agenda, the man always wanted something. 

“Ken, please wait. I just wanted to see you. I know you’ve been struggling lately, and I wanted to make sure you were all right.” The chief said standing watching the two men retreat. 

Stomping out Ken was stopped by the four guards at the door. Growling softly his fingers slid into the clawed gloves strapped to his leg his hands curling into fists as the steel of Ran’s sword rang out as it cleared its sheath. 

“Let them leave. They are not prisoners here. They are free to come and go as they choose.” The chief said sharply causing the four warriors at the door to step aside easily. 

Letting out a snarl as the four men stepped out of his way Ken stomped past grabbing Ran’s hand as he felt the redhead close on his heels. They left the village heading toward the mountain passes moving at an almost jogged pace. They moved at that speed for almost an hour before Ken slowed. Sliding his claws back into their holster he saw Ran’s slide his blade back into its sheath. They were close to a grove of trees tucked into the mountainside; the area was secluded, quiet. Pulling Ran off to the small grotto. Once they were in the shade of the trees, he kissed Ran savagely pawing at hiss lover’s clothing whimpering softly. Ran’s hands slid down his naked back making him moan as he pushed the shirt off the redhead’s shoulders. “I need you.” He whimpered against Ran’s lips feeling desperate. His lover stripped them both swiftly then lifted him pinning him against a tree thrusting into him roughly whining in pleasure as the rough bark of the tree bit into his back and Ran’s smooth skin glided against his chest creating an amazing dichotomy.

The angry, desperate energy rolling off of Ken in waves coupled with his whimpered words told Ran what he needed to do, his lover needed him, he would give Ken anything. Sex was easy. Pinning Ken against the tree he made rough, passionate love to the brunet. Once they both found sweet release, they sank to the ground Ran pulling Ken close rocking him gently as the brunet started to weep. “Hush, Love.” Whispering softly stroking through the silky chestnut tresses he continued to rock his lover as if he were a small child. “Hush. I’m here. I’ll never leave you. We never have to go back there again. You’ll never have to see them. I have you, now. I’ll protect you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. I’ll never leave you. I love you. You’ll never be alone again, we’ll go home, we’ll be happy, we’ll get married, we’ll always be together. Hush, Love, hush. We can stop at your secret little cave and make wild passionate love for days. We can make love under the stars or in front of a roaring fire. We can lay in bed and feed each other rare exotic treats. Whatever you want love. We’ll do it all together.” Cooing he pressed several kisses to the side of Ken’s head rubbing his hands in soothing circles along the exposed back.

Calming slightly Ken wiped at his face giving a few sniffs meeting those lovely violet eyes of the man he loved above all else. “That sounds wonderful. Ran, can I make love to you?” Sniffling he stroked over Ran’s handsome face, his lover giving him a small warm smile. 

Nuzzling against the man he loved Ran let out a happy sigh. “Any time you want. I am yours and you are mine. I love you, Ken.” Ken laid him back gently covering his face in soft fleeting kisses that made him smile. Much like the first time his lover entered him with tender care, making slow, sweet, passionate, achingly tender love to him. 

Once they both found a second blissful release Ken snuggled into Ran, his head pillowed on the broad chest so he could listen to the rhythm of the sure heartbeat under his ear. Long fingers gently stroked through his hair and down the back of his neck calming him further. Their legs tangled together, their arms wrapped tightly about one another. Ran’s mere presence helped sooth his soul healing his fractured heart as the gentle petting calmed his nerves. “I’m sorry.” He muttered after a long moment of silence. 

“For what?” Ran asked massaging Ken’s scalp watching the play of light and shadow among the tree branches. Laying naked on the ground with Ken in his arms was strangely comfortable, for the moment his life felt perfect. When Ken didn’t answer right away, he kissed the top of his lover’s head inhaling the warm woodsy scent of the man he was insanely in love with. “Ken, you have nothing to apologize to me for. You’ve had far too many people hurt you, in your life. You have every reason to cry. You have every reason to be angry. If there is any comfort I can provide, then I will gladly do so. If you need me to rock you while you cry then I’ll wrap you in my arms and hold you close. If you need me to make crazy passionate love to you, then I will be more than happy to oblige. If you need to make love to me, then I am happy to be at your disposal. If you need me to stroke your hair while we lay in the dirt then I will lay here forever. I love you, Ken Hidaka. I’ll do anything for you.” 

Smiling in pleasure Ken let out a happy little sigh. “If I need you to whisper sweet nothings into my ear?” He asked his smile blazing as he stroked over Ran’s ribs. 

“Which ear?” Nibbling at one ear then the other playfully Ran relaxed as Ken let out a happy little giggle. That warm rich laugh filled him with warmth and joy. 

“You know I’ll do all those things for you too, right? Whatever you need I’ll be there for you, Ran.” Ken stated needing the redhead to know he was strong. It was nice knowing that when he was feeling weak, he had Ran there to support him. 

“I know, Kitten.” Ran whispered kissing Ken deeply. “How did that Schuldig fellow know I called you Kitten? You are my kitten.” Ken was energetic, playful, stubborn, temperamental and mischievous just like a kitten. 

Heaving a sigh Ken lightly wound one of Ran’s long ear-tails about his finger. “Schuldig is a telepath. He can’t read my mind so he likes to tease me. They both do. I don’t mind them much. They aren’t afraid of me which is nice. I don’t even mind the teasing much, they don’t do it to be nasty.” Heaving a sigh he snuggled more firmly into Ran as he debated where they should stay for the night. The grotto they were in was still close to the tribe lands so the air was still hot and humid and Ran didn’t do well with the heat. The day was still early so they could walk further into the mountains but the area they were in was large enough for their tent. 

“Should we just make camp here for the night?” Ran asked far too comfortable and content to think of moving. The sun was warm and though the day was humid but being with Ken made him far too content to care. “I’m too comfortable to move.” 

Giving a happy little hum Ken shifted slightly so he could kiss Ran deeply. “You read my mind. You can’t imagine how much I love you. I don’t stay in this spot often, it is too close to do any good aside from using it as a small rest stop. I think I’ve only slept here twice. Both times because I was guiding this huge man through the mountains. That trip took a long ass time. We had to stop often, but he was a good guy, really jolly. He went to see Crawford because he wanted to know if he’d ever get married. I don’t know what he was told, but he seemed happy on the way home so I think it was good news. We stopped here both times because he got winded easily and the heat didn’t help.” Babbling Ken looked at Ran giving him a small, unsure smile. 

“This spot served us some good.” Ran hummed happily drawing random patterns up and down Ken’s back. “I think we could do ‘good’ several more times.” Voice dripping with innuendo he buried his nose in the baby fine tresses inhaling deeply. He loved the way Ken smelled, sweet and masculine with hints of green growing things. Laying there for a long while he closed his eyes content to breathe in the warm scent. 

Letting out a little laugh Ken stroked up and down Ran’s arm tracing over the muscles. “I was thinking I could take you home, to my home, my little cabin. I want to show you where I grew up. That is if you would want to.” Muttering softly he turned his head to press several kisses against the warm pale skin. 

Burying his face into the dark baby fine tresses Ran inhaled deeply letting the comforting fragrance of his lover sink into his bones. “I love that idea. I want to know everything I can about you. I love you. I love you so much.” Ken caught his lips in a deep kiss before snuggling back into him with a contented little sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Ken’s little cabin was pleasant and uneventful. The cabin was higher in the mountains so the air was thin and cool, giving a blessed relief from the oppressive sticky heat of the tribe lands. The paths were rocky and hard to find, but Ken didn’t stray. Once again Ran found himself grateful for Ken’s guidance, never doubting that Ken would lead him true as they walked, their fingers intertwined the entire time. 

The feeling of excitement grew inside of Ken as they neared ever closer to his little cabin in the woods, the one place he had ever called home until Ran came into his life. For him, the redhead was now his home. They were cresting the last rise that would then slope down into the small valley where his cabin lay nestled among the trees when a scent on the wind caught his attention. A few pebbles skittered across their path as his eyes scanned a few of the craggy ledges that rose along one said of the path they were on. 

Feeling Ken tense, Ran halted, looking about, wondering what his lover was feeling or hearing that he was not. Hand flying to his sword as Ken’s eyes shifted from brown to aqua he scanned the area more intently looking down then meeting Ken’s blazing aqua eyes as the brunet grabbed his wrist pulling his hand from his sword hilt. There was no time to react, no time to think. He just stood there as his lover vanished under the massive, muscled, clawed, striped form of a Siberian Cat. “KEN!” Voice cracking he screamed his lover’s name unsure of what to do as a bone deep primal fear filled him. The fear vanished into puzzlement as Ken’s giggles reached his ear. Shifting to his left to gain a better view, he found Ken pinned under one huge paw as an enormous pink tongue licked over his face, a fresh wave of giggles leaving Ken with every swipe. 

“Sinbad get off!” Ken giggled shoving at the large cat giggling as he received a few more happy licks before Ran’s soft call of his name froze them both. 

“Ken?” The question left Ran in a small gasp his heart still thudding in his chest as he stared at the terrifying creature that had his mate pinned to the ground. As a child he had seen drawings of the Siberian Cats that roamed the mountains, he had even seen the ghostly blue spirit of the cat that made up Ken’s magic, but nothing prepared him for the monstrous beast that stood before him. The thick snowy white fur was slashed with bold black strips. Long two inch claws he had grown used to seeing strapped to Ken’s supple thighs looked different when attached to the huge paws. Two sets of vivid aqua eyes stared at him, a set he knew well and loved. The other sent a thrill of terror racing down his spine as they stared at him, intense. The cat’s mouth was open, showing gleaming teeth made to tear through flesh. 

Wiggling from under the paw that held him Ken got to his feet wiping at his face with his sleeve, his fingers curling in dense fur knowing full well his grip would do nothing if Sinbad attacked.  
Flicking a look to Ken, then back to the cat, Ran stared in mute shock, watching muscles ripple under the fine fur. At the shoulders, the cat hit Ken at the sternum, making it far larger than any predator he had ever seen. Eyes went once again to the large sharp claws that had once ripped through tender young flesh, forever scarring it. He did not understand how anyone, much less a seven-year-old, could survive such an attack, much less kill such a massive beast of savage beauty. 

Moving Ken went to Ran his fingers stroking over his lover’s face, a small smile flirting on his lips. “Why are you crying?” Brushing away Ran’s shimmering tears he gave the redhead a small, unsure look freezing as Sinbad approached them sniffing at his mate. 

Going still Ran felt his violet eyes grow wide as a huge pink nose with a single stripe down the center pressed into his chest the cat breathing before the huge head butted against him knocking him off balance as a low rumbling purr that sounded like distant thunder emitted from the cat’s chest. 

Grabbing at Ran before he could lose his footing Ken grinned his vibrant sunny smile watching his lover and the cat. “He likes you!” He chirped relaxing considerably as Sinbad marked his lover with his scent claiming them as family. 

Clutching at Ken’s arms, Ran scanned his lover from head to toe, looking for any sign of injury. “Are you alright?” He gasped, his hands trembling as he reached up to touch the cherished face. 

“I’m fine. I wasn’t sure how Sinbad would react to you, but I knew he wouldn’t hurt us unless you drew your sword.” Ken babbled, watching the cat smiling. Head snapping to Ran as his mate let out a strained brief laugh, he frowned before Ran pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

Clutching on to the warm muscular form with all his might Ran, relaxed marginally as Ken’s arms wrapped about him, holding him just as tight. “Never do that to me again!” Forcing the words through clenched teeth his fingers curled into Ken’s clothing trying to calm himself in his reassurance that Ken was alive. “I thought I lost you. Don’t scare me like that. I would lose my fucking mind if anything ever happened to you. You can’t do that to me. I can’t lose you, Ken. I can’t. The thought of life without you is far too much to bare. I love you.” 

Stroking through those blood colored tresses, Ken smiled to himself. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you. I thought Sinbad might come out and greet us or he might hide, I didn’t expect him to pounce me like that. I just knew if you drew your sword he might think you were attacking me and he’d attack you. He’s family, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” Murmuring he tried to sooth his trembling lover, unable to hide the glee in his tone at knowing how much Ran cared for him. 

Fingers tangling into Ken’s hair Ran pulled his mate into a savage hungry kiss needing to feel the other man. Pulling Ken closer he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading a sweet mouth before pulling away burying his face into Ken’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Ran. I honestly didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll make it up to you.” Ken whispered rubbing his face against the top of Ran’s head humming happily then giggling as Sinbad rubbed against them staggering them both. 

Looking down at the massive cat, Ran then looked to his kitten smiling, kissing him. “I love you. How do you plan on making up for nearly scaring the life from me?” Purring, he kissed Ken. 

Grinning Ken nibbled at Ran’s ear lobe inhaling the scent of the man he loved, his mate, his Ran. Giving a low hum, he considered what he could give his lover. “A night of heated passion, two days in our favorite hot spring, and a special gift of your choosing. Would that help make up for scaring you?” He purred, snickering, scratching behind Sinbad’s ears as the cat butted against them once more before letting out a loud clicking purr, nuzzling against him again. 

Looking down at the massive cat that stared up at Ken with soft adoring eyes Ran felt himself relax sagging into Ken’s welcome arms until two more adult cats and three kittens joined Sinbad who was nuzzling his giant head in between them making Ken giggle. 

The other adult cats were smaller than Sinbad, one of them had gray streaked through the dark mask around her face. The other adult cat nuzzled against the kittens, staying just a few feet from them. Ken grinned going to the one with a pale face nuzzling his face against the top of her head wrapping his arms about her. “Ran, this is Luna. She is Sinbad’s mother, she is also the one who carried me down the mountain while pregnant. That one is Sinbad’s mate, I call her Iris. They had kittens. Two boys and a girl, it looks like. It is rare for a Siberian to have three kittens. They normally have one. They live in family groups like this up to twelve or fifteen cats, it depends on the area they are in and what the hunting in that area can support. What should we name the kittens? You’ll help me name them, won’t you?” Bouncing up he skipped to his lover followed by Luna who sniffed at Ran a few times before rubbing her face against him. 

Wrapping his arm around Ken with a smile, Ran kissed his future husband, smiling. “I would be honored.” Reaching out, he scratched the top of Luna’s head as she pressed against him and Ken watching the other cats. “I think we should name the one with the golden eyes Helios.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Ken’s head. 

Smiling, Ken pressed a few kisses to Ran’s neck, looking at the kitten in question. “I like it. How about Daisy for the little girl?” Ken asked, pointing to the little kitten who was sniffing and nosing at a late blooming flower. 

“Perfect.” Ran sighed as they stared at the last kitten who was pure white but was lacking the bold black stripes because they were a faded gray instead. “Avalanche for the last one?” 

The three kittens came bounding over rubbing against them purring making Ken giggle. “I think they like their names!” Falling into Ran as Sinbad’s mate nosed into him, the two larger cats circling them, rubbing against them, purring as the three kittens rubbed against their parents. Luna sat off to the side, her tail lashing in a cheerful pattern, a pleased look on her face as she watched her little family. 

“Thank you for letting me meet your family. They are wonderful.” Whispering Ran kissed Ken’s forehead looking at the amazing beautiful animals that so few people ever got to see much less get this close to. There was no doubt in his mind that the only reason he was allowed such an amazing experience was because Ken was at his side. It was clear that Ken had a deep spiritual connection with the elusive cats. 

Smiling, Ken looked over his family, then at his mate who was the newest addition to his odd little family. “Thank you. I’m glad they were here to meet you.” Whispering, he snuggled into his mate, wrapping his arms about the redhead he loved. 

Unable to stop his smile, Ran looked at the beautiful cats, then at the stunning man in his arms. “Thank you for introducing me. I think this moment here, and your offer of a night of heated passion, time in our favorite hot springs, and a gift of my choosing have you well on your way for making up for scaring me. Except I think I will fully forgive you so long as you make it two nights of heated passion, three days in our favorite cave, and a gift of my choosing will gain you my full forgiveness.” 

“Deal!” Ken chirped, sealing it with a kiss. Slipping from between the cats and out of his lover’s arms he slapped Ran on the ass. “Lets go sexy. There isn’t that much further to go.” Reaching back he twined his fingers with Ran’s bringing the pale hand to his lips pressing a kiss to the soft skin. Sinbad let out an annoyed huff, stretching and following them, the kittens and the others falling into step with them. 

***** 

The remainder of the walk to Ken’s house only took about an hour, the huge cats flanking them the whole way. They paused on a ledge that overlooked a peaceful little valley where Ken’s little wood cabin lay nestled among the trees with the first touches of fall’s warm colors, in the distance a ribbon of shimmering blue river joined with a lovely lake surrounded by lovely snow-capped peaks. 

Pulling Ken to a stop, Ran pulled his stunning lover into a kiss. “Thank you for sharing this with me, all of this. I love you, Ken Hidaka. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so very much.” 

Smiling, Ken wrapped his arms about his lover, kissing the beautiful redhead. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, too. I love you, Ran Fujimiya. I want to share my entire life with you.” He sighed against Ran’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed as his lover pulled him close, kissing him. Pulling away from the kiss with a grin biting his bottom lip, he took Ran’s hand, eager to lead the redhead to his house. There were very few he had shown his humble abode to over the years, most times he did it out of necessity over want. With Ran, he wanted to share his home with the redhead, he wanted the other man to feel welcome, he wanted his lover to feel at home. He didn’t have much, but he wanted to share his everything with Ran. A sudden thought made him pause as he looked at his little cabin, then at the redhead at his side, Ran was a Lord and likely used to far finer things than he could ever provide. 

Coming to a halt, Ran looked to Ken, confused by the emotions flickering over the handsome face. “What’s wrong, Kitten?” He asked in a whisper, the smile on his lips fading as brown eyes stared at him with a serious frown furrowing between defined brows. 

Looking over the fine items Ran wore compared to his poorly patched well used clothing, Ken looked to his little cabin then back to the beautiful redhead as doubt clouded his heart. At best, his offerings were meager. What if Ran decided a small life saddled to him wasn’t enough? This little cabin in the woods was all he had ever known, and he didn’t want to abandon it, but more than that he was afraid that Ran would find him wanting and the redhead would leave him alone once more. “How can I ever be enough for you? I have so little to offer you. If we stayed here, your life would be small and fraught with struggle. I can’t offer you fancy parties, wealth, or much of anything. How am I good enough? How can I give you all that you deserve?” He forced out the questions in an anguished whisper. 

Reaching out, Ran pulled Ken to him, touching their foreheads together as his thumb stroked over the back of Ken’s neck. “All my life I’ve been searching for both more and less than what I had. I wanted more magic, more love. Part of me always felt like this vast void that could never be filled. Another part of me wanted simplicity, a quiet life that went in opposition to the one I was living. I’ve always felt pulled in two directions. Then I met this amazing, wonderful man who filled the void and calmed the rage, bringing harmony to the two parts of me, making me whole. I didn’t need more or less, I just needed you. You’ve filled my life with things I never knew I was missing. You’ve given me so much laughter, joy, peace, love, and sweetness. You never have to worry about being enough, you are everything. I love you with every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart, the very essence of my soul. I want to share my life with you, I want to marry you, I want to spend every second of every day for the rest of my life at your side. I will love that beautiful little cabin because it is part of you, and I love you. I love the Siberian cats even though they terrify me because they are your family and they love you as you love them. It is through your eyes I can see how stunning those creatures are. Frankly, I hate parties, so their loss is of no concern to me. Wealth is overrated. I will take a life fraught with the struggle to survive over a life without you in it. I’ll take everything, I’ll take nothing, I don’t care so long as I have you. I love you.” He murmured fervently.

Letting out a thin laugh, Ken snuggled into Ran’s arms. “I could never think of such sweet words. I love you with everything I am.” 

“That is all I ask. That is all I need and want. Your love is more than enough.” Ran whispered, enjoying the simple affection of the moment. 

****** 

The tour of Ken’s cabin was short, one room with a few spaces divided from the rest of the house by screens or partial walls that provided little nooks to set things. They entered the through the kitchen that had the fireplace a small table built into the wall where three little stools sat below it. Across from what served as the kitchen was the bathing area where a large metal tub lay inset in a little nook and hidden by a simple cloth screen. Just past the kitchen and the bathing area was the little room that Ken and his parents had shared. On either side of the room were beds that had drawers or little shelves built into the area underneath. One bed was wider while the other was narrower and built with a child in mind. Outside were the privy and an entrance to a cellar that held Ken’s food stores for the winter. Overall, the cabin was homey and had a comforting warmth about it, things were well cared for and tidy even if a fair layer of dust from Ken’s absence covered them.   
Taking his time to take everything in Ran smiled at his lover not willing to let Ken know that the whole cabin was smaller than any of the rooms he kept at the various estates of his family. Looking around spotted a shelf just over the child size bed that held several items. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a few steps to reach the shelf, taking in its contents. The shelf contained a writing slate, a few sheets of paper, a quill, ink, chalk, and seven books. Picking up each book with tender care, he examined each. There was a book on math, one on reading and writing, a book of stars and their constellations, a slender child’s book of fairy tales, the last three were leather-bound books with no titles though one looked old the edges and yellowed pages bearing silent testimony to the age. Grabbing one journal, he opened to find stunning illustrations of various plants next to each was a description of its uses for healing, eating, or making poisons. 

Shifting restlessly, Ken watched as Ran fully inspected his little home, opening drawers or peeking into various items before the redhead took a keen interest in the few books on this little shelf. Blushing fiercely, he looked away in shame as Ran looked over the seven little books which made up most of what he’d read in his lifetime. There had been a few others from the villages he’d been able to read when he stayed over winter, but the tribes told most of their stories orally. 

“This is rather stunning. Someone took a lot of time and care on this book.” Ran said turning to Ken who stared at the book in his hands, a small melancholic smile on his face. 

“A friend of mine named Yuriko wrote it. All her life the two things she wanted were to live free and to heal the sick. I lead her through the mountains many times, teaching her what I knew about some plants while she taught me a great deal about others. The reason she was so desperate to be a healer was because she was sick with an illness that had no cure. She lived her life like every second could be her last.” Ken sighed, staring at the book he hadn’t touched in years. “She left it for me after she died.” The last words faded from a whisper to a forlorn breath. 

Studying his lover, Ran looked at the book in his hands, then at the pained expression the brunet wore. “You’ve never mentioned her before. You loved her.” The statement was simple, not filled with jealousy or anger, just a blunt statement of fact. 

“I did.” Ken said with a breathy little self-deprecating laugh. “I just didn’t love her the way she wanted me to. I loved her like a sister. She wanted me to love her like I do you. She forgave me for never giving her what she wanted.” Sighing, he shook his head, staring at the floor. 

“You feel guilty about that.” Ran stated watching his lover, seeing the sad brief nod that Ken gave him. “I don’t think you need to. She wouldn’t have left this for you if she didn’t care for you, if she didn’t forgive you for not loving her the way she wanted. I think she knew she couldn’t force your heart, so she settled for your friendship. This is a beautiful work. This could be in the Great Library, but here it sits in your little cabin collecting dust. That says something. She poured a great deal of heart into this. I imagine she left it for you because she loved you and wanted to have something to remember her by, not because she wanted you to feel guilty.” The words were gentle as he watched his lover give him a small forced smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Thanks.” Ken muttered glancing at his lover his face blanching as Ran started flipping through the second journal looking amused. 

The second journal was filled with Ken’s writing it started when he was little the handwriting and sentence structure were rough but they matured along with the writer over the years. Some entries were Ken’s observations on something that had happened on his trip through the mountains, others were random thoughts, a few were recipes, most of the entries spoke of deep consuming loneliness that trailed the brunet like a shadow silent but always lurking. 

“What is this third one?” Ran asked, setting down the journal that was Ken’s unable to read more of his lover’s prolonged pain. Picking up the old journal, he opened the yellowed pages, staring down at the words in puzzlement. 

“That one was given to me by Prince Adri of Nayandeep. They found it in some underground caverns of the castle. It is about the Siberians. He felt I deserved it. Previous flooding and time damaged it but I’ve kept it hoping one day I could get answers from it.” Ken stated with a sigh looking at the book that could hold so many secrets that he may never get the answers to. 

“You’ve met Prince Adri? I’ve heard he’s odd but a wonderful man.” Ran stated not sure what to say about the Prince of the neighboring kingdom that came with a reputation almost as infamous as his brother’s, the king, but for different reasons. King Kiran was known for being a kind king and one of the best sword fighters in the northern kingdoms. Adri was known hands down as the best archer in all the kingdoms, but he was far better known for his rather fiery temper and unique language skills that involved stringing as many curse words together in as many creative ways as possible. 

Laughing softly, Ken shook his head. “Adri is a riot! When I first met him he seemed nice and quiet, then we got to known one another and he felt free to be himself. I’ve never heard that many cuss words in my life used in such a variety of ways. I had to lead him through the mountains from Nayandeep into Balam because his little brother had been kidnapped and he was on a rescue mission. I think worry stilled his tongue for a while because once we had Rohan safe and sound was when his cursing got creative. Apparently, Kiran feels he owes me a boon of thanks. I don’t know why. I didn’t do much. By the time we got there, Rohan had already freed himself. I just lead them back through the mountains and Adri paid me once they were back in their own kingdom. As far as I’m concerned we are even.” With a slight shrug he studied Ran, who was staring at the old book in his hands. 

“My brother-in-law Aki is a scholar and one of the finest magicians I know, I think he might help repair this book. It may take time, but I think he’d relish the challenge and the knowledge this book contains. We know very little about the Siberians in the cities. The tribes are hard pressed to give away such powerful knowledge.” Ran said, still staring at the book. 

“That is a crock of shit! The tribes know as much about the Siberians as those in the cities do, which is jack shit. I don’t even know all that much about the Siberians and I see a bunch of the cats as family and I’m the Human Siberian. If you think Aki can help, then we can bring the book with us. I want to know more about what I am. If he can find any answers in that book, I want a chance to have them.” Ken said, filled with the keen sensation of a hope he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Giving a nod, Ran put the book back where it belonged before he sat on the larger of the two beds feeling tired. Fighting back a yawn, he looked to Ken, who moved to him with that slow feline grace he knew so well as the brunet lay next to him. “I love it here.” He sighed, relaxing into the bed and the warmth of his lover’s arms. Ken was born and raised here. He could feel the essence of the brunet engraved into every board that made up this cabin. That feeling filled the whole place with an unwavering warmth. 

Humming, Ken kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I’m glad.” Laying in silence for a moment, he broke the peace with a giggle. “I think we are wanted outside.” He whispered, looking at the door. 

Forcing himself up Ran looked to the open doorway smiling at the six cats peering in. A small sigh left him as Ken pulled from him standing, following his lover he took Ken’s hand filling the constant need he had to keep the brunet close. Once they got to the door, he released his lover long enough to give each of the cats a scratch behind the ear or under the chin, smiling at the creatures. 

Watching Ran greet each of the cats, Ken felt so much love for the redhead he was fit to burst with it. It was a rare and special person willing to accept six deadly predators as family. Wrapping his arms tightly about the slender form, he let out a giddy little giggle. “Welcome home.” He whispered, unable to find the full scope of words that fully expressed his lover for the redhead. 

With a bright smile, Ran looked out over the lovely landscape and the six cats that had bounced off to go play as he felt the warmth and strength of Ken’s embrace. “I’m home.” The words were the truth since he felt more at home wrapped in Ken’s arms than he had ever felt anywhere else. 

******   
The warmth of the day faded as long shadows stretched with the approaching twilight. Ran sat with his back against a tree Ken’s head in his lap as his fingers lazily stroked through the warm brown tresses while they watched the three kittens pester their parents. Looking down to the man he loved he shook his head amazed Ken wrapped around Luna as if the beast wasn’t a deadly predator that had nearly killed him once but more like she was a child’s stuffed toy, harmless and innocent.   
  
“Do you think we’ll ever come back here?” Ken asked, his eyes fluttering open as he felt his lover’s attention on him. Staring into deep violet eyes, he felt a smile as he found nothing but love shimmering in amethyst depths. 

“I hope so. I can’t imagine never seeing your cat family again. You’ve mentioned travel before, we both have. I think it would do the both of us some good to know we have a peaceful refuge to return to.” Ran sighed, feeling so at peace here that every hardship he had ever faced felt like a distant dream. 

Smiling, Ken watched as Sinbad stood from where his kittens were pestering him, giving each of them a little nuzzle before stalking over to them. The enormous male cat nudged his mother first who stood with a groan stretching before butting her head against his, purring as they rubbed against one another before rubbing her face against Ran’s shoulder. Soon came the three kittens and Iris giving them much the same treatment. Sinbad followed suit before leading his family off leaping with agility and grace, not bothering with a backward glance.

As the cats left, Ran felt a melancholy fill him at their absence. “Where are they going?” He asked, his voice choked with tears. 

“They are going to their den for the night. They’ll be back tomorrow. Luna and Sinbad always hang around for a few days before they go check the rest of their territory. Iris has always been shy, but she is warming up. Those kittens….cute little fuckers.” Ken quipped staring at Ran as the redhead let out a little snorted laugh, touched by the warm gaze his lover was giving his weird little family. “By the gods, I love you. You’ll never know how much it means to me knowing you love and accept them. There are no words to express how grateful I am to have found you. It is a rare man that can accept a half-mad stranger into his heart, it is a very fine man that can accept an animal as part of the family. You are more than I ever dared to dream. I love you so insanely much.” Tears tracked down his cheeks as his lover looked to him. 

As Ken sat up Ran reached out, cupping his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “They are beautiful, Ken. I am blessed to have been able to experience such amazing creatures out here in the wild, up close and personal. I know full well such a thing was possible because you are at my side. I love you, Ken. There are no words needed because I feel the same way.” Pressing his lips to Ken’s he smiled as he felt his lover melt against him. “Now, I believe you promised me several nights of heated passion and there is an honest to goodness bed in there where I think you need to make good on your promise.” Purring he kissed Ken’s forehead as the brunet leaned against him. 

Chuckling Ken nuzzled his nose into Ran’s neck inhaling before he stood holding out his hands to the man that made his world complete. “I think that sounds like a fine idea.” Pulling Ran up into his arms, he kissed the redhead before scampering off to his cabin, letting out an excited yelp as his lover took up the chase.


	8. Chapter 8

Sprawled across the smaller of the two beds in the cozy cabin, Ran lay reading Ken’s journal, seeing how much the man he loved had grown and changed over the years. It annoyed Ken to no end that he would read the journal, but Ken made no move to prevent him from doing so. The soft chiming coming from his bag pulled his attention from one of the longer passages. Setting the precious bag off to the side he went to his bag reaching into its depths pulling out a well-wrapped object. With the same care he pulled out a fine silver mirror, the glass as clear and perfect as the snow-fed lakes and ponds in the area, smiling as the image of his sister resolved itself in the clear depths. “Hello, Aya.” Rumbling he smiled at his sister, glad to note she looked well.

When the image of her brother came into view Aya felt herself relax. For a time Ran had contacted her every day along his journey, then they had a small tiff and he had contacted her only sparingly since. It had been over a month since she had heard from her brother last and it had worried her. Studying him, she couldn’t help but notice how damn happy he seemed. “You seem well. Have you already seen the Oracle or are you still on your way? It is getting late in the season and I worry about your return trip home.” 

“I have seen the Oracle and am already on the return trip home though we are taking the trip home slower than the trip to the tribes. We took some time to enjoy the pleasures the mountains offer. Though if Ken feels we need to move, I’m sure we’ll get a move on, he doesn’t want to get caught in these mountains unaware when he feels unprepared so we have every intention of being home before winter.” Ran said, a fond warmth filling his voice as he thought of bringing Ken home. 

“Ken? We? You are bringing him home?” Feeling a minor scowl form between her brows, Aya looked at her brother. It had been a long time since she’d seen Ran look happy and at peace; she wasn’t sure what to think. 

Scowling at his sister’s tone Ran narrowed his eyes, Aya had never been the biggest supporter of his relationships, she’d hated anyone that even thought of entering his life since Cameron. “Ken has been my guide. We’ve fallen in love. I intend to bring him home to marry him.” Soft chilling words escaped him in a silent dare for his sister to defy him. 

Brows flying up and eyes growing wide, Aya stared at her brother in mute shock. Through his many lovers her brother had never once talked about marriage, though she knew he harbored such hopes deep in his heart. “Does he treat you well?” She asked, afraid that her brother would once again hide his pain from her. She didn’t need him to be strong for her any longer. The vivid smile she hadn’t seen since their parents died adorned her brother’s face, making him shine. 

“Aya, you will love him! I promise. Ken would never dream of hurting me. He is so kind and wonderful. I have so much to tell you about him, this journey, and the Siberia…. oh my gods Ken!” Ran trailed off, forgetting about his sister as his lover stomped into the house covered in blood, scratches and bite marks. “What happened?” He gasped, tossing the compact communication mirror to the bed as he stood to go to his wounded lover. The sound of breaking glass made him cringe as he looked at the now broken mirror with a sigh. Aya would be panicking, he no longer had a way to contact her setting her mind at ease. He hissed in sympathy as Ken stripped off his shirt tossing the useless fabric off to the side dunking a rag in the pot of boiling water. Taking the item from his lover, he forced Ken into a seat, dabbing at the wounds. “My poor Kitten, what happened.” 

Relenting to his lover’s fussing, Ken gave Ran a tiny, forced smile. “I was down by the lake hunting some big fat ducks I thought would be perfect for dinner when part of the embankment gave way and I fell…. on a badger. A very pissed off mamma badger protecting her young. They aren’t that bad, they will heal in no time.” Chirping he looked into violet eyes, seeing both amusement and worry war for a place. “Who were you talking to?” He asked, realizing he had heard two voices when he entered. 

“My sister. We have a communication mirror….. we had a communication mirror. I broke it. It was a gift from my Godfather before I left. The mirrors are expensive, difficult to make. I’m sure she is in a horrid state of worry.” With a sigh, he turned to his attention to the task at hand of cleaning Ken’s wounds watching as the shallower scratches healed before his eyes leaving smooth golden skin unmarred and flawless as ever. Tracing his fingers from the nape of Ken’s neck down to his collarbone, he kissed soft lips. 

Smiling, Ken nuzzled against Ran with a soft, content sigh. “Sorry, I broke your mirror. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sure it meant a lot to you since it was an expensive gift from your Godfather.” 

“You didn’t break my mirror. I broke my mirror. It was not a well-loved gift. My Godfather is the king. My father, Shion and him were all close friends growing up. The king has little love for me, but he tries when he can. My father always told me not to take it to heart because the king was grieving. I don’t know why. He never had a wife or children. I know the loss of his brother and my parents hit him hard. I just worry about Aya. We broke off our conversation and I am sure she is imagining the worst.” Leaning his forehead against Ken’s shoulder, he let out a weary sigh. 

Laughing Ken slipped from Ran’s arms going over to the mirror on the floor picking it up and looking at it with a frown. Going over to the drawers under the bed, he pulled one out, handing it to Ran with a slight smirk. “Hold that.” He said before reaching deep into the space the drawer once resided in feeling around pulling out a small box setting it on the floor before putting the drawer back. 

Watching Ken, Ran cocked his head, staring at the box as his lover opened it and held out a small wrapped bundle. Quirking a brow he unwrapped the item with care, blinking down at a well crafted hand mirror the sigils of the spell needed for communication etched into the ornate silver back. The glass was clearer than any he had ever seen. As a whole, the item was stunning. “Ken, this is beautiful. Where did you get this?” Turning the mirror over he looked to Ken in question. 

Looking at the palm-sized item, Ken gave a slight shrug. “I think it was my mom’s but it might have been my dad’s. I don’t remember. I know these were my mother’s.” Ken said with a small fond smile, holding out a pair of long golden earrings.

Taking the items from Ken, Ran smiled at the beautiful long earrings. Leaning against Ken, he kissed at the warm skin. “It is a tradition in our kingdom for married men to wear a single earring. It would be an honor if you allowed me to wear your mother’s earrings once we get married.” Whispering, he looked into warm brown eyes shimmering with love and joy. 

Reaching up to stroke at Ran’s earlobe Ken smiled nibbling at the flesh. “I would love nothing more than to see my mother’s earring on your ear. I wish I could wear an earring. I tried it once, I healed so fast that my skin grew around the earring before it pushed it out like a splinter. Would it be acceptable to wear a ring around my finger?” 

Lifting Ken’s hand, Ran pressed a kiss to the ring finger with a small joyous smile. “It matters little to me how you show that you belong to me, so long as you are mine. I love you, Ken Hidaka. I love you so much.” Pushing Ken to the floor, he kissed the brunet, his fingers tangling in silky locks. 

******  
“Ran! Ran! RAN! What happened?” Aya screeched as her brother vanished from her sight. Standing she fed more magic into the mirror trying to gain anything when a vision took her, she Saw her brother in his room smiling as he stood before the mirror in the finest-looking cloths she had ever seen him in. He gave her a warm, genuine smile as he held out a box with a single gold earring to her. “I’m getting married today. Are you happy for me, sister?” Her brother’s voice was soft but filled with warmth and glee. The vision calmed her. 

“Darling are you well?” Aki Miyumi, husband to Aya Fujimiya-Miyumi asked walking into the room where his lovely wife sat. Seeing her glazed over eyes, he sat waiting for her to come back from her vision; he gave her a tender look when her large violet-blue eyes blinked at him. “Everything all right?” He asked, taking her hand as she sat next to him. 

Giving a nod, Aya heaved a heavy sigh. “I was talking to Ran. He is doing well. He fell in love with someone. They want to get married. I lost connection with him. I had a vision of him on his wedding day. He seemed so happy in that vision. Ran asks for so little and gives so much, I worry others will take advantage of him; however, I can not deny my brother that kind of happiness. If this is who makes Ran happy then I will have to accept them. All I can hope for is a kind man that treats Ran well.” Squeezing her husband’s hand, she gave him a weak, pained smile. 

Patting the hand then bringing it to his lips to kiss, Aki looked at his beloved wife. “We’ve been very lucky. We found genuine love when we were young. Ran has not been so lucky. He has desired love for a long time. If this is the person that Ran wishes to marry, you know that he is an honourable man. Ran has never talked about marriage; it took him eight months to introduce you to Yuushi. Ran has known this man for just over a month and he is willing to bring him all the way home and marry him. That means something. He wouldn’t do that for anyone. I think this is one time you need to trust your brother.” 

Leaning into her husband’s side, Aya let out a sigh. When she had first met Aki, she knew she would marry this man. The older they grew, the more she loved him; every year he seemed to grow in kindness and wisdom. “I trust, Ran. I will trust him in this. Thank you, husband.” They sat in peace a time when the communication mirror let out a chime. Grabbing for it she felt a sigh of relief leave her as she found her brother smiling at her. “What happened?” She asked when the image resolved itself. 

Laughing Ran sighed looking at the man who had his head pillowed on his chest sleeping after they had made sweet passionate love. “A badger attacked Ken. He is all right. The wounds were all shallow; he heals fast, but it was shocking to see him walk in the cabin all bloodied and scratched up. I broke my mirror, but Ken had one. I wanted to make sure you knew I was safe. Aya, please tell me you are happy for me?” 

Taking a deep centering breath, Aya met her brother’s eyes in the mirror. “Ran, if this is the man you love I will support you however I can. I can’t wait to meet Ken.” Her tone was soft and proud; she saw her brother give her a dazzling smile. 

“Thank you.” Ran whispered his arm wrapping about the brunet slumbering against him Ken let out a little groan snuggling him a strong arm tossed over his chest. Nuzzling the top of Ken’s head, he let out a content sigh. 

Watching her brother through the mirror Aya felt a smile on her lips looking at the peace on her brother’s face. Ending the communication, she looked to her husband who was smiling. “I’ve never seen him look that happy. I think this is a splendid thing.” Her husband whispered into her ear, further calming her.

*******   
Muted morning light woke Ran from the land of peaceful slumber, feeling warm and comfortable. Ken was where he normally found the brunet upon waking, head pillowed on his shoulder, pressed against his side. They were back in the inn where they first met; the first signs of frost had spurred them down the mountain faster than Ran would have liked, but he understood Ken’s urgency. They had spent two wonderful nights in their favorite hot springs before Ken had pushed them both hard to get down the mountains before an early winter storm swept in. 

During their time in Ken’s cabin Ran had started his morning ritual that he called his ‘morning admiration’. Except for the mornings Ken was up before him, he had continued his little ritual on their trip down the mountain. Today he found great delight in taking part in his guilty pleasure while his lover slept on. He would start with Ken’s eyebrows tracing over each one before trailing down the length of the pretty nose to touch just the tip with a light tap. Using his knuckles he’d caress the full apples of Ken’s cheeks that blushed so sweetly before trailing his fingertips along the strong jaw stroking his thumb over the plush sweet lips he loved to kiss. The final part, his favorite part, of his morning ritual was running his fingers through the thick head of silky chestnut tresses, he’d lay there petting those baby fine strands until his lover would wake with a stretch and a warm sleepy smile where he would use the fingers already stroking through that wondrous mop to pull his lover into a deep morning kiss. More kisses would follow that first kiss and often love making. It was Ran’s favorite way to start off the day. It gave him a chance to take in the full scope of Ken’s stunning beauty and to marvel at how lucky he was that the brunet was his. He always took his time admiring Ken’s long eyelashes where they lay kissing full cheeks, the sweet natural pout of plump lips, the innocent charm of his lover lost in the sweet folds of sleep. 

This morning was no different as Ran indulged in his morning ritual only to pause as he went to stroke over Ken’s lips as he noticed them twitching, trying to hide a smile. Giving a small amused huff he took his lover’s chin lifting it to capture sweet lips in a torrid kiss. “Good morning.” He purred in pleasure tickling down Ken’s side smiling as his lover let out a strange squeal burrowing deeper into the covers. “How long have you been awake?” He asked, gazing into the big brown eyes that peeked at him from under the blankets. 

Snickering Ken poked from the cave of covers snuggling into Ran’s chest once more pressing a kiss to smirking lips. “I wake up around here.” Ken traced over one eyebrow, only to stop about halfway. “I enjoy your little morning molestation so I pretend to be asleep. I’m excited this morning so I couldn’t pretend this time.” He sighed, pressing a few more swift kisses to Ran’s mouth.   
Letting out a small ‘tch’ in the back of his throat Ran looked into bright eager chocolate eyes. “Morning molestation? I think of it as my morning admiration. You make me sound like some kind of deviant.” Huffing he pulled Ken’s warm lean form close, kissing his beloved. 

“I’m fairly sure you are some kind of deviant.” Ken muttered into the kiss, grinning as his lover pulled away; deep lavender eyes narrowed in a glare. “I think I like morning admiration opposed to molestation. Perhaps I should start a night time admiration of you. That way I get to admire you as we fall asleep and you get to admire me as we wake up. What do you think?” 

“I think I would enjoy that.” Ran thrummed low and pleased, his eyes fluttering closed as Ken traced over his face. “So what has you so over zealous this morning, my love?” He purred, turning his face to kiss the palm of Ken’s hand then down the wrist as his hand massaged soothing circles over the naked expanse of Ken’s back. 

Humming in pleasure, Ken flopped to his back, pulling away from Ran before they got too lost in one another. “I’ve never been more than a mile outside of these mountain ranges. I’ve never seen the cities and I’m excited to learn if all the stories I’ve heard are true. I’m eager to start my life with you. Being with you makes everything less frightening. I’m eager and terrified to meet your family. I can’t wait to see where you grew up. I’m excited to get married. I have much to be excited about.” 

Chuckling Ran pinned Ken to the bed kissing his lover. “I’m excited to share my life with you.” He sighed, kissing the brunet again, their tongues tangling together in a now familiar welcome fashion. Pulling away, he licked his lips, taking a moment to savor the flavor of his love that lingered. “So far my sister has been supportive but I think it is best if we remain cautious. Aya has hated all my past lovers.” 

Rolling his eyes, having heard the same thing at least a dozen times, Ken pulled from Ran’s grasp to trace the length of Ran’s spine. “Ran, all of your past lovers have been users or losers. I am neither of those things. I’m amazing and I have very little I care to gain from you aside from an astounding sex life and a lifetime companion. Your sister will adore me once she gets to know me.” 

Snickering Ran couldn’t help but kiss Ken again. “You are amazing. I love you. I think we could stay here an extra day or two and get a solid start on our astounding sex life.” He purred against the tender skin of Ken’s throat. He was fairly sure he could spend weeks in bed and never grow tired of making love to the brunet. The time in the cave and the cabin making love multiple times a day were some of his most cherished moments. 

“Sex addict.” Ken muttered slipping from the bed pulling on his cloths smiling as a scowl formed between Ran’s brows. 

“Perhaps I am only with you. I’ve never felt even a fraction of the deep abiding love I feel for you for anyone else. That love gives me the intense desire to touch you, to kiss you, to be near you, to make love to you, to hold you. Does that make me a sex addict? Ken, I’ve told you that if I ever am too much you must tell me.” 

“I know. We’ve had this discussion, I don’t want you to stop. I want you to shower me in all the love you have to give so I can bathe you in mine but I’m starving and Talon is roasting sausage for breakfast, I can smell it. There is also fresh bread. I want breakfast before we start out on our journey. We have our entire lives to make love to one another. Eating is a necessity. You can live until nightfall when we can make love again. If I miss breakfast you’ll have one very grumpy kitten on your hands who might not be so affectionate later on.” Going to the bed, Ken leaned over Ran, brushing a kiss over the pale forehead with a smile. 

Unable to deny Ken anything Ran let out a huff rolling from the bed letting out a surprised yelp followed by a glare as his lover smacked his ass a wicked grin on the handsome face. “Pest.” He hissed, turning to pull on his cloths, hiding a smirk. Once they were both dressed, they packed up their bags Ran lifting his with a groan. 

Since they didn’t know when they would be back at Ken’s cabin they packed up the items of importance and bring them down with them. Those items included the small box of treasures left from his parents, the books, and Ken’s significant stash of coin. The items had made both of their bags heavier than normal. Ken, as ever, seemed unhindered by the extra weight. Ran had grown weary. “Ken, how would you feel if we rented a pony to carry our bags? We still have several more weeks of travel ahead of us, but the roads here are well traveled and traversed for a horse. I had money set aside for a guide through the mountains but he decided not to charge me so I have some to spare. Why not ease our burdens a little?” 

“A pony!” Ken exclaimed in glee, his eyes lighting with excitement. “I love horses. I don’t see many of them since the mountain paths are often too narrow and dangerous for a horse. I’ve seen a few donkeys since they are sturdier and have an easier time on the passes. I’ll trust your guidance on this one, if you think a pony can travel the roads we’ll be on without an issue, I have nothing against the idea. The extra weight from my items along with the rather punishing pace I had to set to avoid any snow have not been easy on either of us. I’m just more accustomed to rough living than you are, my lord.” Tone light and teasing, he gave the redhead a wink, grinning as he got a scowl. 

Ken’s statement wasn’t wrong. That didn’t mean Ran had to like it. They headed down the stairs to the bar where the same beast of a bartender stood behind the gleaming, well-polished surface. 

“Glad to see you brought your charge back safe and sound once more, Siberian. Sorry I wasn’t in last night, I hope my wife Moira got you well settled. Will you be taking your usual room for the winter? Late in the season to head back into the mountains.” Talon, the bartender said as he grabbed a fresh loaf of bread, setting it before the two men, giving Ran a small civil nod. 

Laughing as he gleefully dug into the bread Ken leaned against the redhead who sat next to him sullen and annoyed. “Ran and I had to run down the mountain to beat the snows. I feel this winter will be a hard one. I hope you are well stocked.” When he got a small nod he smiled. “I won’t be staying here this winter, I may not be back for some time. This one here is taking me to the cities, he plans to marry me.” He said, his grin growing as he noticed the icy glare on his lover’s handsome visage soften somewhat. 

Pausing at the new information Talon looked to the redhead then to the man he had known as a boy of fourteen, young, innocent, confused, lonely, and broken. He’d offered Ken a home a few times, but by the time he met Ken, the brunet already saw himself as a monster unworthy of much. Studying the Siberian a long while he noticed a new calm about the brunet he’d never seen, the two men also glowed with the rare happiness of genuine love. “Good for you, Siberian. I wish you both my congratulations.” He said with a crooked smile that matched his crooked nose. The smile turned into a scowl as he grabbed the slender lordly looking redhead by the shirt collar hauling him up from his chair. “You best take care of Ken. He’s a special person with a heart of pure gold. He’s deserves far more than the constant barrage of shit this world has tossed at him. Treat him with well.” Growling he blinked as the redhead smiled not looking at him but at the stunned looking Ken.

Being man-handled would have brought out Ran’s inner assassin and the bartender would have found himself on the ground a sword at his throat but the man’s words in defense of Ken made him smile, not minding the rough treatment. “I know full well how special Ken is. He is one in a billion and I am the luckiest man alive because he loves me. He is my everything, I love him with all that I am. You have my word that I will love him to my fullest and I’ll do everything I can to make him happy.” The beast of a man gave him a nod dropping him back in his seat where Ken caught him off guard by grabbing his shirt pulling him into a torrid kiss. Melting into warm lips with a pleased sigh he blinked as Ken pulled away giving him that dazzling smile he adored. 

Studying the two for a moment, eyebrows raising at the kiss, Talon gave Ken a small nod and a smile when the young brunet looked at him. “I think you got yourself a good one, Siberian. Safe travels. Take care of each other.” He said turning his face to hide the tear he wiped away, his voice gruff. 

Grinning at Ran, Ken leaned over kissing his soon to be husband. “I most definitely got myself an excellent one. Take care of yourself and your family. Thank you for everything, my friend.” 

“Enough of this mushy shit. Eat a hearty breakfast and go live a grand life.” Talon grumbled, wandering back to the kitchen. 

A melancholic smile adorned Ken’s face as he stared down at the bar counter, smiling as a plump woman came out carrying two plates stuffed with food. She set one plate in front of him, kissing his cheek with a small sad smile before giving Ran a long hard look before setting his plate down with a pleased smile. “He’s a pretty one. Just let us know if you need anything, Ken dear. Talon and I may not be your parents but after all you did for our Ginny, we still see you as part of the family. Be happy.” Moira cooed, cupping his cheek with warm affaction. Giving a small nod, he swallowed back the tears digging into his breakfast as Moira vanished behind the kitchen door. 

“Ginny is about nineteen now, she fell ill several years back. Yuriko and I found a rare plant that lives high on some of the most dangerous mountain passes. They helped Ginny a lot. She got married last year to a handsome blacksmith from one of the other towns. Delightful girl.” Ken muttered into his food in swift explanation to the man he loved. 

Giving a small nod Ran said nothing knowing that this was likely one time that words would be useless so instead he reached over taking Ken’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze in a show of support. Ken returned the squeeze, giving him a silent nod, head turned away.   
******  
Once they finished breakfast, they headed to the stable master so they could rent a pony to carry their packs. Ran went over how much he wanted to spend on the beast while considering if renting a carriage would be better, he’d about convinced himself to just say screw it and rent a carriage when Ken turned to him with the biggest saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen. While lost in his own thoughts Ken had been talking to the stable master. “Ran, they are going kill her! We have to buy her! Look at how sweet she is. We can give her a wonderful life. One trip to your house then she gets to live out the rest of her little pony life in luxury. Please!” 

The ploy was an obvious one Ran had seen about a million times, take an older pony that may have been slowing down some but still had a long life ahead of them and pawn the creature off on some poor unsuspecting sap. Looking to the little buck colored pony was into her teens Ran was about to say no when he looked into those big pleading brown eyes that held him heart and soul knowing he had already lost he heaved a sigh. “How much?” 

Honey was now their pony, well Ken’s pony. The animal was carrying their two bags which were far lighter than anything the pack pony was used to carrying content walking next to one captivated Ken. Ken held Ran captivated by the slight smile on his face which was so charming it made him ache. Watching the man he loved dote on a pony filled Ran with intense burning jealousy. He wanted Ken to dote on him. Taking his lover’s hand, he nuzzled Ken’s neck with a huff. 

Giggling Ken looked to the crimson haired beauty next to him pulling the man into a passionate kiss leaning into the strong shoulder. “I love my Ran. I also love my pony.” 

More secure in his place in Ken’s world, Ran kissed the side of his lover’s head, sighing in pleasure as they walked along when his lover pulled him to a stop. Looking to the man he loved, his brow furrowed as he saw Ken stood staring back at the mountains looming behind them, silent sentinels rising from the mist. 

Looking back at the mountains he had called home his entire life, Ken looked to Ran, his stomach twisting in knots. “This is the furthest I’ve ever been outside of the mountains. I’m scared.” He whispered, squeezing the firm hand holding his own. 

Stroking over Ken’s face Ran smiled kissing the brunet stroking up and down the muscular arms. “We can go back. I’m happy spending my life with you, wherever that may be. We can winter in the village then head back to your cabin in come summer.” Whispering in a warm soothing tone, he pulled the man he loved into a warm embrace, rubbing circles over Ken’s back. 

A thin laugh escaped Ken as he snuggled into Ran’s arms with a soft sigh. “Your sister would hunt me down and kill me if I keep you away from her. I’m fine. I’m just nervous and excited. I’ve been alone so long that I’m not sure what to do with all I feel.” Muttering, he twined one of Ran’s longer ear-tails about his finger. “You need a haircut.” Noticing how the once shorter hairs on the back of Ran’s head now brushed the top of the shirt collar his lover wore. 

Giving a snort, Ran stroked through his own hair with a brief chuckle. “You are right on both accounts, I need a haircut and my sister is likely to hunt us down. You can do this, Kitten. You have me, I’ll never leave you alone. We can do this together. I love you.” Holding out his hand, he smiled as Ken’s fingers twined with his, the brunet giving him a slight smile. 

Hand twined with Ran’s, Ken felt stronger, less afraid. Taking a deep breath, giving one last glance to the place he had always called home then looked to the man that was now his home he took the first step of his new adventure with the man he loved. With each step he took, his excitement grew; these were the first steps of the rest of his life. Turning to Ran he grabbed the redhead’s collar pulling the other man into a kiss. “We can do this together.” Whispering, he smiled at the man he loved, the hand on his tightening in encouragement.


	9. Chapter 9

With a song in his heart and a bounce in his step Yohji swaggered into the small pub, he was in an abnormally good mood. Bright jade eyes scanned the area pausing at a head of bright crimson red hair, moving through the crowd of people his face broke into a broad smile as violet eyes framed by that vivid red hair the combination that could only be owned by one person, his dear cousin Ran Fujimiya. “RAN! COUSIN!” Joy filled him as he spotted the redhead he hadn’t seen in two years. The other man had stopped talking to him after they had a rather intense fight about Ran’s ex-lover, Yuushi. At the time the redhead had thought he was in love, but Yohji had his suspicions of Yuushi’s fidelity. They had argued only for the man Ran so valiantly defended, turning around to cheat on the redhead. After that Ran hadn’t spoken to him and had retreated into himself before the half-cocked mission his sister had sent him on that kept Ran away for months.

Looking about the crowd of people Ran felt his eyes widen as he spotted his grinning cousin only to be distracted by Ken’s gentle touch along his back followed by a kiss on the top of the head. Turning his head, he smiled up at the brunet, all thoughts of his cousin fading as soft lips descended on his.  
Rocking to a halt eyes widening in shock as a lovely brunet came over and kissed his cousin Yohji watched the two for a long moment his grin growing as he approached the table the two men talking quietly as Ran gazed up at the gorgeous brunet with adoring eyes as the brunet rubbed soothing circles over the redhead’s back.

“I got us the last room, it has two of those tiny narrow beds.” Ken sighed with a small pout on his lips as he gently rubbed Ran’s back a smile twitching on his lips as he propped his knee on the bench Ran was sitting on as his lover leaned against his chest a smile twitching on his lips as he pressed a few more kisses to the crown of blood-colored tresses. The smile faded from his lips as he saw a tall blond with bright jade eyes approached them, a broad grin on a handsome face. “Can we help you?” A low growl rumbled in his throat, his eyes narrowing as those keen green eyes he was willing to bet missed little studied them.

Rolling his eyes, Ran snuggled into Ken with a soft, pleased sigh. “Ken, meet my cousin Yohji. Yohji, this is Ken.” The statement was bland as he leveled his cousin with a flat gaze. He was tired and there was nothing he wanted more than a hot meal and a warm bed snuggled with the man he loved. They were getting close and Ran had been eager to make it to the cities so they had pushed hard but he had overexerted himself leaving him tired, aching, and grumpier than normal. Ken was much the same as always, energetic and chipper. A small pout marred his face as Ken gripped his shoulders and dislodged him from his comfortable spot.

“Yohji? I’m so excited to meet you. Ran has told me so much about you. It is great to meet one of his family members.” moving Ran from his chest Ken moved around the table offering his hand to the tall blond who took his hand in a firm shake that ended in a small yelp as the blond pulled into a thin but firm chest.

Pulling the cute brunet to his chest, Yohji looked to his cousin. “Oh Ran, he is precious. I might want to keep this one.” Purring he chuckled as the brunet wiggled from his grip as Ran glared at him. Once the brunet was free Ken glared at him with glowing aqua eyes before going back to Ran straddling the bench, pulling the redhead close in a protective, possessive embrace. Normally Ran was staunch against public displays of affection, but he watched his cousin sink against the brunet with a small happy sigh, looking more happy and at peace than he had ever seen. “Well, I heard you two got the last room and that it has two beds. May I share with you? It has been a long day and the next inn is miles away.” He said with a weary sigh.

Looking to Ken who gave a small shrug, Ran looked to his cousin giving a small huff as the tall blond kept grinning at him with that knowing smirk. “Fine.” Grumbling, he settled more comfortably into Ken’s embrace.

Watching the two, Yohji smirked. “I see your trip to the Oracle went well. Better than expected.” He said watching the way Ran relaxed into the brunet seeming far happier than Yohji had seen him since long before his parents had died. Ken seemed happy to have Ran against him, appearing devoted to the redhead in his arms. “Tell me what happened, tell me how you two became you two.” He said with a gesture between the men.

Smiling at Ken, Ran pulled his lover into a soft kiss that ended when the waitress brought their food out. Forgetting about his cousin once more, Ran tucked into his food without any preamble. He was starving.

Eyebrows flicking up in question as his cousin started wolfing down his food, Yohji looked to the brunet who seemed unbothered by what Yohji saw as strange behavior. Watching the two was fascinating, even though the brunet had moved to he no longer straddled the bench the two would constantly exchange small unconscious touches a light brush of their shoulders here, as stoke down the back there, light brush of their fingers or soft stolen kisses. The actions were small, but they spoke volumes since they were something he had never once seen from his cousin. “I’m happy for you, Ran. You seem thrilled to be together.” He breathed before he followed Ran and Ken, tucking into his food as it was brought to him.

Once the three of them were fed they headed to the room where Ran tossed his bag at the foot of the bed then walked over taking a seat ripping off his boots before laying back with a low groan peering up at his lover who gave him an amused smirk. “Think we’ll both fit?” Ken asked, his tone light and playful as teasing fingers trailed over his thigh. Weeks of hard travel were taking a toll on him, and he couldn’t even find the energy to get excited by Ken’s touch. His lover took a seat on the edge of the bed picking up his leg, strong fingers massaging the tender muscles making him moan in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed.

“If worse comes to worst, I can sleep on the floor. I don’t think I’ll need to because we like to sleep close and cozy any way.” Ken said smiling as Ran pulled one leg from his grasp only to set the other in his hands.

Humming low in the back of his throat, Ran reached out, stroking over Ken’s arm. “That is true. I enjoy having you close.” Sighing, he sank back into the warmth of the bed, just enjoying Ken’s touch.

“You two are just so damn cute.” Yohji chuckled, getting a half-hearted sleepy glare from his cousin and a grin from Ken. “Thanks for letting me take the other bed, Kenken.” He got a small nod from the brunet whose bed he took, but as he watched the two he had to wonder about that. The two had a familiarity with each other that spoke of many nights spent close together. If he had to imagine he could see the two either pushing the beds together or sharing the same bed regardless of how small it was. They seemed to have the same desperate need to be close to one another that he had once shared with his wife, Auska. There had been times he would lie in bed with Auska in his arms trailing teasing trails up and down her spine lost in everything he felt for her as she would gaze into his eyes stroking through his hair. He missed that feeling, but he was so damn happy to Ran finally found it, he’d never seen that need in his cousin with any of his other lovers. “So what are your plans?” He asked, finding the question almost foolish since Ran was almost asleep.

Feeling an odd tension in the air at the question Ken set Ran’s leg down on the bed then stood kissing his lover’s forehead smiling as Ran caught his lips in a kiss. “I’m going to go check on Honey one last time.” Ran stroked up and down his arm so he caught the delicate looking hand in his bushing a kiss over the knuckles giving his love a smile before he slipped out the door.

“Who is Honey?” Yohji asked in a whisper, watching vibrant violet eyes crack open as an amused smiled twisted Ran’s lips.

“Ken’s pony.” Ran muttered, sitting up, knowing his cousin wouldn’t let up the line of questions soon. “We went to rent one to carry our bags. Ken got conned. He was told the man was going to put Honey down because she was too old. She is getting older, but hardly old. Ken took one look at the pony face and she charmed his heart. I took one look into his big brown eyes and it did me in. So we bought a pony. Ken dotes on her. It is adorable.”  
“You have it bad cousin.” Yohji chuckled looking at the dreamy smile on his cousin’s face.

Humming, Ran considered Ken. “I’ve never felt like this. Ken is….he is amazing. I never pictured myself with someone like him. Now I can’t picture myself with anyone but him. He’s kind, intelligent, funny, sweet, innocent, and so charming. By the gods, Yohji, I’m so in love with him. He fills me with so much joy I didn’t even think such a thing was possible.” He sighed in pure bliss.

“You deserve to be happy, Ran. Ken makes you happy. Happier than I have ever seen you. So how did all of this start? How did you meet Kenken?” Rolling to his side, Yohji watched his cousin who was staring up at the planks above, a soft smile on his face.

“I was trying to find a guide to take me into the mountains so I could meet the Oracle. Ken just plopped down next to me and told me he’d take me. After that, we were traveling together. By the end of the first week, I was in love with him. It took us a little longer to confess to each other, after that he became mine. We are bound, magically. He’s the Siberian and they mate for life. He’s mine forever.” He growled in a low, pleased tone.

Considering the handsome brunet and what his cousin just said, Yohji blinked. “Siberian? Ken? As in Omi’s Ken?” He asked, sitting up.

Turning to glare at his cousin, a low growl escaped Ran’s throat. “Mine. Ken is mine. He is however the same Ken that Omi often speaks of. He’s mine now. My Ken.” Snarling, he shot a stormy glare at his cousin.

Never in his life had Yohji seen his cousin so down right possessive, it made him happy to see. “So what are your plans for the sweet little Kenken?”  
Humming low in pleasure, Ran thought about all the depraved plans he had for his kitten. “I plan to marry him. I plan to make him mine in every possible way.”

“How does the lovely Lady Aya feel about your intention to marry? Have you even told her?” Yohji asked, knowing full well that Aya had loathed all her brother’s previous lovers with a flaming passion. Ken was a charming little thing, so he felt the brunet might be alright. With a groan, Ran pulled the pillow over his face. “That well, hum?” He asked with a little chuckle.

“I’ve talked to Aya about it. She seems supportive, but you never know with my sister. I love Ken so much it makes me ache. I don’t want to choose between my sister and Ken. Ken will win every time. I told him that. He told me he didn’t want me to separate me from my sister.” Ran sighed to himself.  
Stunned by the news, Yohji stared at his cousin for a long, hard moment. “I’m sure once Aya meets him she’ll love him. Once she sees the two of you together she’ll be as happy for you as I am.” He murmured.

“I hope so.” Ran whispered the room lapsing into silence until Ken flung open the door, skipping into the room with a happy little hum as he stripped for the night. Watching as Ken stripped off his boots he reached out running his fingers down Ken’s exposed back as Ken sat on the edge of the bed looking at him with a grin. “How is Honey?” Eyes trailing over every inch of Ken’s exposed form, marveling at the beauty of it. Once Ken’s boots were off the brunet snuggled into his arms kissing him, getting comfortable on the narrow bed.

Teasing his fingers over the exposed band of Ran’s stomach, he looked up into shimmering violet eyes with a smile. “She’s good. She was being spoiled by sugar lumps and carrots given to him by the stable master’s daughter. She has taken a shine to Honey. Can’t blame her, Honey is the best pony. The stable master wants to buy her for his little girl.” Sulking, he looked to Ran as gentle fingers slid through his hair.

A warm smile lit his lips as Ken’s head tucked under his chin; he stroked through the soft silky tresses with a low pleased sigh. “I’m sorry, Love. It might not be the worst idea. Honey has moved from one place to the next most of her life. She might like a home with someone that loves her. If this little girl loves her you know she’ll take good care of Honey.” Ran whispered, letting out a muted moan as Ken’s fingers slid up under his shirt.

“I know.” Ken grumbled, knowing Ran had a point. Honey deserved a wonderful home with someone that would love and pamper her. Pushing off his lover’s shirt, rubbing his face against the smooth sin of Ran’s chest, seeking comfort from the physical contact. “I’ll think about it.” He grumbled, shifting around, getting more comfortable on the small bed, his eyes falling closed. “For now, it is time for bed.” He said around an arm draping an arm about Ran as the redhead pulled him close kissing the top of his head.

“Good night.” Ran whispered, knowing full well Ken could fall asleep anywhere. Reaching over to turn off the lamp, he was beat to it by his cousin. Giving a small nod he snuggled into in Ken kissing the top of the brunet’s head before he let out a sigh his eyes falling closed as sleep claimed him wrapped safe and warm in Ken’s loving embrace.

******

Blinking awake, Ran had a moment where he forgot where he was, aside from the fact Ken held him wrapped warm and safe in powerful arms. Stroking his fingers through Ken’s hair he smiled as Ken shifted head settling in the center of his chest so he pulled the brunet closer kissing the top of his head. Burying his nose in the soft tresses he placed several more kisses to the top of Ken’s head savoring the sweetness of the moment.

It was an ungodly hour for Yohji to be awake; he didn’t know why he was awake; it was very unlike him. Him not getting black out drunk was also unlike him. Despite the early hour, he found he didn’t mind when he woke to the tender sight of Ran and Ken tangled together. Ran was tracing over Ken’s face, trying to put to memory every aspect of the brunet’s sweet face before running his fingers through dark chestnut tresses, eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of the simple act. It was a heart-warming sight. It made him lonely; he missed loving someone; he missed having someone that loved him. There had been many people he’d known that he’d seen find great loves, he’d once had a great love of his own. He’d seen nothing as beautiful as what Ran had with Ken.

Sighing in rapture, Ken blinked awake, scowling at the bright green eyes that studied him and Ran. His scowl turned into a warm, pleased smile as he found lovely amethyst eyes gazing at him with loving adoration. Humming in pleasure, he locked his lips with that of his lover. “Good morning, gorgeous.” Pressing several more kisses to Ran’s lips, he sighed as rough fingers slid over his skin.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Ran hummed low in the back of his throat, returning each kiss. Fingers played down Ken’s flesh as a clever tongue invaded his mouth as Ken’s lean form stretched over him, their bodies melded together. “We have an audience, Kitten.” He hummed, massaging his fingers along Ken’s scalp as his lover nipped and nibbled his neck.

Pulling from his mate, Ken blinked at the smirking blond. “Don’t mind me. I’m more than happy to watch. You two are hot. Please continue, I’m enjoying the show.” Yohji waggled his brows, giving a wink as he rolled to his side, propping his head in his hand, which made Ken scowl. Rolling from the bed Ken went to his bag taking out a clean shirt pulling it on followed by his vest his eyes a glowing vivid aqua as his lips curled in a sneer.

Rolling his eyes far too used to his cousin, Ran sat up watching his enraged lover with a small smirk. “Have you decided what to do with Honey?” He asked distracting his lover, noticing the small distressed look on Ken’s face. Patting the bed, he beckoned his lover to his side as Ken crossed his arms across his chest, a small pout on plush lips. Standing he went to his lover’s side wrapping Ken in a warm embrace.

“I’m going to sell her to the stable master’s daughter.” Ken muttered, sulking as his lover rubbed over his back. “She deserves a life where she can be spoiled by someone who loves her.” Pressing his lips to Ran’s neck, he sighed as his lover kissed the side of his head.

“I know that was a hard choice for you, Love. I know you loved Honey, but I think you are making the best choice for her. I’m proud of you.” Ran whispered, massaging soothing circles over Ken’s back, kissing at the side of his head.

Grumbling under his breath Ken snuggled more firmly into Ran seeking comfort. As always, his lover was right, he was sad about selling Honey but he knew that she deserved a life with a little girl who would love her and would be her best friend. Just because he knew it was best for his pony, that didn’t mean that he had to be happy about it. Being in Ran’s arms helped, he’d had so very little in his life that had given him joy. He had Ran and his little pony.

“I’m sorry, Kitten.” Ran whispered against Ken’s ear, knowing his lover was struggling with this decision.

“We can rent a carriage so Kenken can play with those ponies.” Yohji said chipper getting two bright eyed glares. “Why do your eyes shift color?” He asked, looking at the brunet.

Blinking at the question Ken gave a small smirk shaking his head running his fingers through his own hair moving from his lover shoving his things into his bag. “I’m the Siberian. When I’m scared, angry, or feeling any of the more base animal emotions they turn green. I can’t always control it…...I can never control it. I’m not sure why it happens or even how.” He said with a shrug looking to Ran who gave him lewd smirk wrapping an arm about him.  
“Know what else makes your eyes go that beautiful aqua color?” In a husky rasp Ran asked, his hand wrapping about Ken’s narrow waist. “When you are aroused.” He whispered, pulling Ken close, licking the shell of his lover’s ear.

Pulling from Ran with a snort, Ken shook his head, smiling. “Crazy sex addict.” He muttered, giving his lover’s rump a squeeze. “I’m going to say goodbye to Honey and give the good news to Kana she is the stable master’s daughter. She’s a cute little girl. Honey will be happy. Love you, Ran.” He whispered, kissing the sexy redhead on the cheek before slipping from the room.

“Bad, really, really bad, cousin. You have it so bad for Kenken.” Yohji teased, grinning at his cousin.

“Do I ever.” Ran sighed moving about the room picking up the various items scattered about them on the floor finding Ken’s discarded shirt on the floor lifting it to his face inhaling deeply. “Do I ever.” He muttered to himself, stowing the shirt in his bag.

******

Once they had Ken’s pony installed in her new home, they were all off towards home in a carriage rented at a discounted rate as the stable master’s way of showing his gratitude. Ken had sold his beloved pony at far too generous a price, but Ran understood why when he saw the little girl’s face light up as she tossed her little arms about Ken’s neck, squeezing the brunet.

In the carriage Ken’s enthusiasm seemed to double as they passed by the sprawling farm land heading further towards the cities, the smaller farming towns giving way to grand estates. Sitting pressed against Ran, Ken stared out the window as they passed by fields of grazing cows, sheep, orchards of trees, and so much more. Not wanting to miss a moment of anything, Ken watched everything babbling.

Watching the brunet was amusing to Yohji. Watching his cousin even more so. The two touched constantly with Ran’s hand either on Ken’s back, thigh, or twined with the brunet’s a soft smile on his face as he watched the brunet. “I can only imagine what trouble you two get into when you are alone.” He purred watching as both men flushed Ken’s bright across the bridge of his nose and tips of his ears, Ran’s faint making a playful smirk grow on Yohji’s face.

“Wow! Ran, look at that inn! It is huge!” Ken said looking to his lover who peered over his shoulder chuckling kissing his cheek. Looking between the two, Ken felt a scowl form between his brows. “What?” He asked, a pout on his lips.

“That isn’t an inn Kenken. That was a house.” Yohji chuckled. “If you thought that was impressive, wait until you see Ran’s estate. It is at least twice that size; Aki’s is three times that. My estate is about the size of the one we just passed.” Bursting out laughing he watched as Ken’s big brown eyes grew wide staring at Ran in awe. It was going to be a fun three days.

Looking into the big brown eyes Ran cupped Ken’s face kissing his innocent sweet lover. “I love you. I can’t wait to share my life with you.” Smiling, he kissed the stunning brunet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review.


End file.
